The Foreigners Of Wonderland
by xxXMythiaXxx
Summary: It's all a game. A twisted game consisting of trigger-happy perverted pawns and pawns outside of the game. In order for it to start, an outsider must compete. This time, it's plural, according to a form of script. Foreigners, outsiders, call it whatever, but with them, they could twist Wonderland itself. The question is...will they? Or maybe why? Chapter 7: Boris' Lovely Adventure
1. What is Wonderland

**Mia: DUN DUN DUN! The moment you all have been waiting for (maybe not all)...here it is! Eat it up! Haha, well I just want to thank you all for your OCs! I really appreciate it! And I just want to say that please tell me if I'm not portraying the character correctly or any other info I could know about the character. And please review after reading! Right Dia?**

**Dia: Hm, uh what? Yeah...*smiles awkwardly***

**Mia: You have to work on your awkward socializing skills, Dia. Well, enjoy chapter one~**

**Oh, and here are unnecessary things you might want to know, for the owners of the OCs. A brief personality that I might forget. XP**

**xxXTFOWXxx**

**Ryxina: Katherine (Squishy) Glass, 19 years old, stubborn, playful, likes violence and gross stuff, hates ill people and koalas, shy but if not, perverted and blunt. Weird and makes funny comments.**

**Sleeping Moon: Erin Oswald, 20 years old, deathly afraid of rabbits, likes to read and science, likes mechanical things, blunt, insensitive, motherly, smokes, smart, hates tea and coffee, is good at archery, bad past, terrible at visual arts (ex. piano, drama, art).**

**xxXMythiaXxx: Kaitlyn (Kat) Battistelli, age 18, generous, secretive, dislikes crowds and heights, likes rabbits, optimistic (most of the time), likes to read and tea, hates coffee, flat-chested, stealthy, good at art and music.**

**peekodemeeko12: Jackie Penski, 17 years old, tomboyish, non-cusser, afraid of thunder, blind on left eye, hates tea and coffee, plays violin, is bad at things when distracted, bad past.**

**Serenity Charm: Dia Peridot, age 17, shy, timid, clumsy, obedient, cute, innocent, small, flat-chested, frail, loves tea, hates coffee, has a fetish for cat eyes, loves roses, the color white, the circus, dislikes gray eyes (excluding Nightmare) has a weak heart condition, half dandere, half tsundere, great with kids, adores rabbits and cats. **

**supersushicupcake: Alexander (Alex) Liddell, age 17, clumsy, good-for-nothing idiot, can be a gentleman, girly and childish at times, mature and manly in other times, has a fettish for sweets, dislikes vegetables, bad cook, can't swim, is good at archery, hates being alone, terrified of thunderstorms, always expecting things, plays the piano very well, strong, says thoughts aloud.**

**littlecosma001: Lucielle Rivers, 17 years old, drug addict, hippie-like, mellow, stoned, cusses a lot, happy when with friends, clumsy but defensive.**

**Lucian96: Lucian Caelum, 17 years old, helpful, childish sometimes, mature at others, responsible, sometimes quiet, sadistic, playful, smart, confident, likes tea.**

**ScarlettRose09: Scarlett Rose, age 19, stubborn, short tempered, playful, dislikes being alone, obsessive people, autumn, arrogant and cocky people, tea and the colour pink, likes music, coffee, mind puzzlers and mild violence, good at self-defense, independent.**

**LuNaLoVeComiCs: Onix Irene, 14, childish, cute, sweet, won't kill anyone unless really mad or jealous, companion and adopted liltle sister.**

**LuNaLoVeComiCs: Juliet Morris, 16 years old, mature, emotional, outgoing, humble, motherly, kind.**

**ShinobiShinigami58: Yoru Fuluba, age 21, quiet, calm, cool and collected on first glance, clumsy, childish, tomboyish, yet girly at times, knowledgable, a hermit, ****shy, violent, polite, ****likes animals, weapons, cameras, blackmailing, cooking/baking, money, hates crying, annoying people, abuse, drugs, gore, perverts.**

**Asian-Inkwell: Albert Tudor, age 22, smart, strict in time, easy going, imagination runs wild, a writer by profession, (things I add from here, sorry!) large vocabulary, loves to read, inspirational, caring, a hermit, a workaholic, dense.**

* * *

Chapter One

What Is Wonderland?!

Kat's POV

Ugh...that smell...

WHAT SMELL?!

I immediately wake up from what I find slumbering. I was sleeping? Opening my eyes, it lays upon a strange sight. So many...people...

I don't like this. This shivering feeling...What? Right, the smell. Where's it coming from? And then...

I find all of the people, including me, wreaking in a garbage dump. HOW DID I GET HERE?! Ugh, this is way too confusing...who are these people? Where am I? Who got me here?

_..._

_..._

_...it_. That memory of...

Before I passed out, I remembered a rabbit with a checkered coat coming up to me while I was at my grandma's house. He talked to me. Now I realize that talking rabbits aren't normal. What the bunny said to me is a mystery, but then what highlights my mind is the fact that it magically transformed into a freaking bunny man, and he pushes me into a freaking enormous hole in the middle of the freaking backyard! What kind of grandma do I have, a mentally crazy old hag that think she's a miner?! No, she's a pirate! Or a digger to hide my grandpa's dead body. That woman, I can't believe I'm related to her.

Well, now I'm in a freaking dump. What do I do when I'm in a dump? I can run. I can scream. I can drink my pee (MIA: DEDICATED TO SUPERSUSHICUPCAKE), or I can do nothing and rot away. Such limited choices...and they're horrible too...

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE!" I whip my head around, finding a wide awake girl sitting up, with a mad face. "I WAS AT A BAR FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! WHAT THE-YOU!" Her eyes burn holes at me. "DID YOU GET ME IN THIS S***?!" I stiffened. So scary!

Lucielle's POV

What. Am. I. Doing. In. A. F******. Dumpster. That girl's awake, but I can tell that she didn't do it. She just looks so innocent. As if she's in the same situation as I am. But is that true? My vision's blurry, so I still might be stoned or something. "Hey, who are you?"

"Uh, my name's Bob," she says. My eyes narrow.

"Oh really?!" No matter how many alcoholic beverages I consume, it'll be obvious that she ain't a guy. She shakes her head.

"No, my name's Kaitlyn, but please call me Kat," she answers. I stare at her for a long time before sighing, and smiling. She doesn't seem so bad. I study her. She has white blonde hair, and vivid blue eyes. Her skin is so pale and smooth looking, and her outfit is clean and neat besides those spots of dirt on her from the garbage. A plain white T-Shirt and blue shorts cover her body, with black combat boots, a necklace with a key on it, and a black ribbon tied up her hair. Her every little detail compliments with each other. Unlike mine, which is a bunch of random stuff being thrown in, making a confusing and messy look. Well, I was drunk last night, which would explain why I saw a talking rabbit before I passed out. And a huge hole. Hell, if I care! I was partying like crazy! "Um, excuse me? Do you know where I am?" What? I thought she knew where I was!

"Hey, I thought you knew!" I cry. F***, she doesn't know a thing. Suddenly, both of our heads whip to the sound of moaning, and to our surprise, everyone wakes up. Wait, there are more people that are alive?! I thought that those were some corpses lying on the ground or something! Man, I need to see an eye doctor.

And then I decided to use my sense of smell.

Jackie's POV

Argh, I keep hearing something. And now I'm smelling it just as well.

IT'S SO FREAKING STINKY! Is that me?! I stare at my clothes in horror as it sinks in me. I stink. I look up, only to find people in the same state as me. What's going on?! (MIA: DEDICATED TO ASIAN-INKWELL)

"Hey, I thought you knew!" I hear a voice. An angry voice at that. Who is that? Ugh, it must be coming from my left side, but I can't see who it is unless I crane my neck left. Stupid blind eye! But my head's really sore. As if it's been in this position for a while, which is bad, because it's now possible that I could become a hunchback. I rub my neck, only to smell my pits. No rubbing my neck in a dumpster, gotta remember that in my never ending list of what I shouldn't do. I never keep track of that. But seriously...

WHY AM I IN A DUMP? I check my surroundings. People are stirring all around me. How did I get here? Do I really sleep walk? Ugh, I'm becoming a troll with a hunchback.

Okay, so apparently the most wide awake people I can see (that craned neck is killing me) are these two girls, one that looks somewhat messy and the other that looks neat, excluding the dirt and the banana peel on her head. How do I look like? Never mind that, that's not important. "Where am I?" says a quiet voice.

Kat's POV

"Where am I?" A cute, soft voice calls out to no one in particular, which makes me feel as if I need to answer her.

"A dump," I answer. I see three pairs of eyes on me, making my hairs stand on end. "Uh, that's all I know. You see, it's a funny story, I fell in a hole-"

"YOU DID?!" all three of them exclaim, making me jump in surprise. No, not three. All of the people who were actually at the dump.

"Uh, yeah, oh I see! You must think I'm crazy-"

"NO, I THOUGHT I WAS!" cries out a girl with white hair and sea green eyes. She looks really lost, and cute.

"It seems that I was sucked into a dimensional world by a hole in the ground, warping me here," comments a girl with wavy ebony hair, electric green eyes, and glasses resting on her nose.

"Wah! I'm SO HUNGRY!" yells a guy with light brown hair and blue eyes. They are much prettier than mine. "Is there cake here?" All of us stare at him as if he was an idiot.

"You're not even worried about where we are, or how we got here?" I ask the boy. He pouts.

"Of course not! Not until I eat!" he complains, and rubs his stomach. "I'm gonna die from hunger!" What a childish person. I examine each person. All of them are young-looking, as far as I can tell. None of them look that old.

"First of all, I'd like to know everybody's names," the ebony haired girl states, which earned her several glares.

"Why?" asked a girl with red bangs. Her eye color is different, like the cussing woman I first talked to. Hm, that black haired woman should choose her words wisely. One mistake and they won't trust her. Not even me.

"Well, we all fell in a hole, right?" She points out. "We might as well find out how did we all fall into a hole, and if there's a pattern to this. What do we all have in common?"

"Well, my name's Kat, and I'm eighteen," I say. She nods in acknowledgement.

"Alexander, and I'm seventeen! But call me Alex! And now for the food PLEASE!" the boy whines, pushing the word please a bit more forcefully. So immature, he's more like seven. He can't think straight because of his craving for food. Which reminds me...

I walk to the younger boy, and hand him something in my pocket. "Here, eat up Hansel," I say carelessly, as he snatches the wrapped candy bar I had in my pocket. He greedily rips the wrapper out, and shoves it into his mouth. Wow, manners much? But maybe he's just that hungry...I might never know.

"Well, my name is Erin Oswald," the girl smiles. She's so oddly calm when we're in a stinky situation. I want a bath. NOW. "So, what's your name?" She looks at a really cute young girl, who looks about fourteen.

"Oh, my name's Onix," she quietly mutters, which earns some pitiful faces from other people, even me. She's really cute, and lonely. It's so sad to see an innocent little girl like that. "Can you please help me find my brother? He must be looking for me..." Her hair is dark brown, and her ears had several piercings lining it. She has really dark eyes, and a somewhat punk lolita dress on her. She reminds me of Celestia Ludenburg. (Mia: If you don't know who she is, look her up on google, oh and LuNa, sorry if this isn't what you pictured Onix to be)

"I'll try," says a new voice. We all look at her. She has long wavy blue hair tied in a low ponytail with a ribbon. Her outfit was slightly tomboyish, and her eyes are closed. "God d******, where are we?"

"Name first," Erin deadpans.

"Urgh, my name's Juliet," she says with a hint of anger and impatience in her tone.

"We're in a separate dimensional world, I'm afraid," she answers. "I can't seem to understand the way out. For now, it is safe to assume that we're trapped here." We all gasp, and some of us freak out. Some of us stiffen and cry, while some of us check the dumpster for any clues. One of them passed out, only to wake up from the pain of falling when she passed out. Haha.

"Lucielle people," the girl I first talked to announces. Okay. I turn to a girl with blonde hair and dark grey eyes.

"What's your name?" I ask. She flinches, but answers anyway.

"Dia. Dia Peridot." She looks away with an embarrassed face, and plays with her hair. I smile. She's so cute, but she's too shy. This is getting awkward.

"What's your name?" I keep hearing those words as people greet each other. A white-haired girl named Lucian became quick friends with Dia and I, and Juliet looks like a mother to Onix, as they search not too far away for clues as to how they got here. There was a girl who was nicknamed "Squishy", and her reason to it just made me wanna laugh. Two girls named Scarlett and Yoru became friends in an instant as well, and there was a twenty-two year old man named Albert there too, chatting away about how we could've gotten here besides the hole. He is tall and looks somewhat bored, and almost like he wants to go somewhere besides here. I agree with him. I mean, who wants to stay in a freaking garbage place?! NO ONE I TELL YOU.

The girl with the dual hair and mismatched eyes is named Jackie, and she's good at engineering, as far as what I've been told. We all seem to belong in these...groups for some peculiar reason. Dia, Lucian, Erin and I are in one group, while Jackie, Alex, and Albert in another. I feel like Juliet and Onix are like siblings or even mother daughter relationship type, Yoru and Scarlett are being funny friends, and Squishy and Lucielle are compatible with each other. But, we're all one at the same time. I must be the weirdest person ever to think up something like that.

"Excuse me?" I whirl around, meeting face to face with a certain candy loving boy. "Do you have more of that candy you gave me?" I check my pockets. Heck, I already know that I have more, so why do I check anyway? THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW.

"Here," I casually say, handing him the food. "You sure like sweets, dude."

"Oh..." There was something in his mind then. But I'm no mind reader, so it'll be a miracle if I knew.

Alex's POV

D*** it! Liking sweets is for girls! I'm supposed to be a guy! "Yes, it's quite nice and refreshing."

"It also gives you cavities," Kat deadpans. Am I sweating? No, do not sweat! She doesn't know that I'm a guy! Does she?!

"Well-"

"WAIT, I THINK I KNOW YOU!" she yells. Huh? Oh wait, yeah, I am Alexander Louis Liddell, the heir of a famous enterprise. "You're Miss Alice Liddell's son! From that famous company! Am I right?" I sigh in relief, heh, she doesn't suspect a thing.

"Yes, you're right," I say in my gentleman-like voice. She is pretty, and generous. D***, she's really nice. "So, where do you think we are?"

"Well, I fell into a rabbit hole, leading me into..." Everyone heard her, for the majority, including me, exclaims, "WONDERLAND!" My mother's been here...but how in the hell did I get here? Seriously, I thought that this isn't real! I need to go out more, despite my mother's rules not to.

"Wonderland? Well, it could be a possibility," Erin mumbles, tapping her chin. "Well, since we can't exactly trust each other, we will only know each other's names. Unless you want to be friends, that is." She glances at everyone with a side thought. That's right, I can't trust just anyone...BUT I WILL TRUST KAT! She's so nice! She gives me candy! Really yummy candy that is fresh and not rotten!

"Well, why are we still here?" Jackie cries. "I need a bath, and a proper bed. I'm sore and stinky all over." We all need that.

xxXTFOWXxx

Erin's POV

"Alright, so everyone has fell down a particular hole, correct?" Everyone nods. Good. "May I ask how?"

"What do you mean how?" Yoru asks. The twenty-one year old girl. Other things about her are currently classified. "I thought that we should look for clues. Maybe we can find a way out if we make a search party or something."

"Yes, but tell us how you fell into the hole please Miss Yoru." She stares at me with narrowed eyes, but sighs and replies anyway.

"Well, I kind of got assaulted by this bunny man. I must be the most insane person of all eternity." Oh, I see. A bunny man?

"Hey, me too!" Scarlett exclaims, jumping up and down. Kat and Lucielle nods in agreement.

"I fell willingly," Squishy says casually. Slowly, all of our eyes are locking onto her. "What? It was a HOLE! There must be bunnies in it!" She huffs, and turns away. When I realized it, she was holding a crate with a odd scratching and meowing sounds. A cat, perhaps?

"Did you bring your cat?!" Scarlett cries to her. She nods.

"Why wouldn't I? If I fell through a hole, and never get out, at least my cat dies with me." She's the craziest person I have ever met. But I shouldn't think that, for that is certainly rude.

"Well, I have fallen down a hole by the force of the ground, forming an opening, and leaving me falling in the strange thing," I observe."Yes, that was it." Alex smiles, and he nods. But, he somewhat looks like a girl. A bishounen? Well, he can't be a boy, his body shape...it's looks as if it is covered by layers of clothing underneath, hiding the distinct curves a woman has. "Mister Alex, are you a cross-dresser?" He freezes, but shakes his head. Slight anxiety shows on his sweat drops glazing his forehead, which proves he's lying. The question is, why does she do that? Well, obviously, she wants to hide her gender, so I will respect her and keep that quiet.

Katherine's (Squishy) POV

Whoa, so many people talking at the same time. Hell, we don't even know each other! Why are we acting as friends? Even I'm being that stupid "let's all be friends!" type of girl. That's gross, and really stupid. This is a nightmare.

How do I know that this isn't a dream? I can feel it. Like this is reality...but in case I'm wrong..."REALITY CHECK!" I scream. Everyone turns their attention to me. "Does anyone here think they're dreaming?" None of them raises their hands, nods their heads, or does anything to tell me that they do think so. Hm, alright. Awkward silence. I hate those...

Well, what should I do my precious kitty? I take it out of it's cage, that fat cat, and laid it on my arms. It scratches me a bit, but I don't care.

Suddenly, here comes several people. Fifteen, actually. Great, more people joining us to a stink bath. We're all a bunch of skunks now.

Nightmare's POV

It seems that we have our foreigners that the scroll says it'll be destined. Let's see...Erin Oswald, a humble calm fellow. She's leading the group so far. Alex, Alice's son, he looks a lot like his mother. Beautiful, actually, but-WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST THINK THAT?!

I humble myself. "Are these the foreigners, Lord Nightmare?" I look at my lizard tattooed subordinate and nod. "So that means..."

Yes, endless games will begin. It depends on who wants to start first. "Who are you?" My head whips to the source. Kat Battistelli.

"Why the f*** am I here?!" the warden barks. "I'm supposed to be in the f****** jail, b****!"

"But my dear counterpart," the jester says smoothly, "This might be interesting."

"Yeah right, you b******," he retorts, and starts to walk away, the jester following him in attempt to try to calm the seething ginger down. I however, wave him off, and walk to the confused girl.

"I am Nightmare Gottschalk, and you are?" Though I already know her name, it's kind of rude not to ask. She answers curtly, and I smile.

"We demand an explanation!" the queen of hearts screeches. "Who are these people? Role Holders?" She points an accusing finger on the foreigners.

"To be brief, let's just say that you have to be on your game, for many will start," I say, and the Role Holders understood immediately. They turn to the prime minister, who turns away in annoyance.

"I didn't bring all of them," he mutters. "I just wanted to fulfill the destiny." Ah yes, that. I coughed some blood onto my handkerchief.

"You can't just force it. Just let it happen," the mortician says angrily.

"Now look what you've done!" the March Hare yells. "A bunch of chicks and guys are here, all at the same time!"

"Foreigners?" the dormouse squeaks. "But why so many?"

"This will be certainly interesting," the Hatter observes, placing his chin on his cane.

"Haha! More hot ladies!" the idiotic knight exclaims. "This game will be fun!"

"What game?" Albert asks. "There's a game to this?"

I walk in front of the crowd to the foreigners. "My foreigners, welcome to Wonderland."

And before I knew it, all hell broke loose. The question is, what will happen next in this twisted game. It's always unexpected, and you can't expect more from that.

* * *

**Mia: Ah, what a start of the story. A bit of random stuff placed here and there, it's pretty long to me, and I'm so glad I got to do this! Please for the owners of the OCs, I may have done a few tweaks about your character here and there. Is that okay? And I'm sorry if it seems unfair to you, if some of the characters outshines yours, but they'll be talking more and there'd me more action as the story progresses, I promise! And please review! I need those to get the story better and better until it's at it's best! And if I didn't portray the character correctly, please tell me! I was pretty bad at it on my first fanfic, "The Legends of Heidi Liddell: Welcome To Wonderland!" so please don't be afraid to get mean! Tell me how good or how horrible I did. Tell me any suggestions, and compliments are nice too! Also, the pace of this story is kinda rushed and straight to the point in my opinion, so tell me if you feel the same way.**

**Albert: Why am I here again?**

**Mia: Because you didn't talk much in the story, duh!**

**Albert: ...I don't like talking, so that's alright I guess...**

**Mia: CAN THERE BE NO END TO SOCIALLY AWKWARD PEOPLE?!**

**Jackie: I guess I am...**

**Lucian: I don't think I am, but how do I know if I'm socially awkward?**

**Juliet: ...**

**Mia: Well, that conversation is for another time. Thank you so much for reading! Looking forward to your feedback! :-)**


	2. So The Game Begins

**Mia: You guys make me so happy about this! Already, I'm getting so many views! They're getting me inspired! I feel so happy! XD And I wouldn't be having this story if it wasn't for the owners of the OCs I'm using! Wah! So much happiness! And I also had people all the way from France, Mexico, and the Philippines read this! Some of my relatives are Filipino! SO ENTHUSIASTIC!**

**Juliet: Calm down, your chatting is annoying...**

**Mia: Says you, you motherly blue head. Well, enjoy peeps! And P.S. I'm apologizing, because this whole story is most likely going to be in Kat's POV, because ya know, it's my story and all. I hope you understand! And I'm sorta self-centered and selfish sometimes...so yeah...I AM SO SORRY GUYS! AND GIRLS! XP**

* * *

Chapter Two

So The Game Begins...

**Kat's POV**

"So, this is the country of Clover?" I ask, cocking my head.

"Correct."

"And you can read our minds?" Scarlett interrogates.

"That's right."

"And in order to go home, we have to finish this game?" Yoru questions further. He nods.

"So let me get this straight, we're foreigners, you're a Role Holder, there are a bunch of Slender Men here, and people are considered trigger-happy?" Lucian asks. He nods, although pauses at the words "Slender Men".

"Slender man is a faceless teleporting horror guy who eats your face," I explain. Nightmare coughs into his lavender handkerchief before residing.

"They don't teleport, and they don't eat your face, but they can hurt you."

"D-Does that mean that we can get killed here?" Dia asks, trembling in her shaky voice.

"Yes, I'm sorry to say," the incubus says. We are all apparently in the Clover Tower in the country of Clover. There's a game we have to complete in order to go back home. We have all taken a shower (thank GOD!) and had changed into suiting outfits.

"Wait, how is this game played sir? May I add that to please be detailed and informative?" Erin questions, crossing her arms.

"Ah, I thought you might ask," Nightmare says, and then explains further in detail about the clocks for hearts, the territories, the vial, and the game's rules. "And that's that-*COUGH COUGH*" He starts coughing in a fit, blood spreading all over the handkerchief.

"Ew, gross!" Katherine cries, and backs away. "Go to a hospital, stupid!"

"I WILL NOT GO TO A HOSPITAL!" he roars, which made some of us step back and others cowering in a corner.

"C-c-calm d-d-down, Nightmare!" Dia exclaims, and comes to comfort the sickly man. The way she cares about him makes me wonder about her feelings towards him. Eh, what do I care? He's good looking, I guess, but never will I kiss a sickly guy-OH SHOOT. I forgot that he can read minds.

"You think so?" Nightmare asks me, and I sulk.

"Uh, forget whatever I thought!" I bit my lip, and sat at the edge of the room near Lucian and Squishy. Man, I'm such a coward. But whatever! I don't care!

"So, where is this vial with the heart stopper?" Erin interrogates.

"Oh no, you're not getting those," Nightmare waves off. "You're getting these." He pulls out a box filled with vials of different stoppers and colors, and they all are filled with red liquid sloshing inside.

"Wait a second," Jackie says, "We may wanna go home, but how do we know if it isn't drugged or poisoned? How can we even trust you like that?"

"Ah, your suspicions had gotten to you. Well, if it was drugged or poisoned, why don't you smell it?"

Grudgingly, Jackie steps forward. She picks out a blue vial with a spade stopper, and opens the cap off. She smells the suspicious liquid. "I don't smell a thing..."

"Exactly, now then, who would like to go first?"

"What do you mean by that, Mister Nightmare?" Onix asks shyly.

"Whoever goes first will finish the game first, thus leaving Wonderland and going back home," Nightmare explains. We all gasp, and take a vial out of the box. I look at the liquid, it's too translucent to be blood. It looks more like fruit punch.

"Oh well, in it goes!" Squishy declares, and takes the diamond cap off, drinking whatever's in it. "Aw man, it tastes like water! Blech!"

"WHAT?! YOU JUST DRANK IT LIKE THAT?!" Lucian yells.

"B-b-but what if it's poisoned?" Dia asks.

"So? At least I die coolly!" she says. She's so weird. "Right, my precious Lilith?" She turns to her cat, who meows against her.

Suddenly, she goes into a coughing fit. "Squishy? Are you okay?!" I concernedly say, and then Yoru calls for a medical kit.

"I-I'm fine," she rasps. "I just...choked. Yay! I'm gonna die~" She heaves and wheezes, but by the time Yoru comes back, Katherine passes out.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Scarlett rages. "NIGHTMARE, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Nightmare is currently being hunted by a purplette, the foreigners of Wonderland are still stuck, and Squishy passed out. That's all for now. I am Kat Battistelli, and this is Insane Thoughts!

The lizard tattooed man comes in. Juliet and Onix watches as he tends the unconscious girl. "She's not dead, but she won't wake up in a few hours," he mumbles, but everyone had caught his words. "Well, that's the effect of it. However, the coughing was a side effect." He stands up, and sighs.

"Wait, are there other side effects?" Lucielle asks, a little bit traumatized, but fazed.

"Well, yes," he says. "I am Gray by the way. And as for the side effects, coughing is one of them. Dry throat, memory loss, sudden cravings, mood swings, and sudden interests are the others. Miss Katherine here has the coughing and the dry throat. Some of you will have that. Everyone engages on the side effects."

"Gray?" Juliet asks.

"Hm?"

"Is there any other way to get out of here?" He pauses.

"Well, I'm not sure-"

"You're lying. I hate liars," she says. I can detect that anxiety in his voice too. His sharp eyes watch her. Things that sharp are piercing through her steel skin.

**Gray's POV**

Is she suspecting that they could leave now? According to Lord Nightmare, I am not allowed to reveal that part. It's part of the prophecy of the many foreigners. I never thought that it'll happen so suddenly though. "Well, do you want to know the truth?"

"Well, what do you think?" Yoru asks, and crosses her arms.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, I can't tell you. It's a secret."

"THERE IS ANOTHER WAY, ISN'T THERE?" Albert deadpans straight-faced. He's sharp.

"Yes, but you must not know. I'm sorry, Lord Nightmare's orders." And with that, I leave the room.

"WAAHHHHH GRAYYYYY HEEEELLLLLPPPP MEEEEE!" Nightmare screams like a girl across the hallway, along with a purple haired girl with the devil's eyes chasing him. I shiver at the memory of her eyes. That might scar me for a while.

**Alex's POV**

I'm getting hungry. D******, I wanna ask Kat for more candy. Belly, I command you to speak to her!

...

...

_GROWL_

Ah, there it is. I thank you, oh tummy of growling. "Are you hungry?" Kat asks. There's the cue! Now, cue the lights for dramatic effect!

...

...

...nothing...

D******, that didn't work. But I only need my charm. I fall down to my knees, crying out to the ceiling. "Oh God, please hear me out, I am starving, I have nothing to eat but this," I point to the people, "but I do not want to eat people! I want to eat sweets! Oh dear-"

"Here." She grunts in annoyance, but hands me her never-ending stash of candy bars. Victory is mine!

"THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU FOREVER!" I hug the frozen girl, and some of the seventeen-year-olds start whispering to each other.

"Wha-? NO! THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" She blushes madly, as she hides her face in embarrassment. "I don't like him that way..." Good. I never liked you that way either. BUT I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE SO NICE TO ME! And no suspicions! If I was a guy, I'd marry her, and we'd live in a gingerbread house full of candy, and WHAT THE HELL?! I'm a girl! But I'm a guy! I'm so confused!

I back away, and happily munch on the candy bar. Mmm, strawberry flavor~

xxXTFOWXxx

**Kat's POV**

Well, isn't this nice and dandy? We drank the "Medicine of Wonderland", and all of us passes out. Mine is a red one with a heart stopper, along with Albert's and Lucian's. It was warm and sweet, like tea. Jackie's is a blue vial with a spade stopper, along with Onix and Alex. Theirs was bitter yet strong, like coffee. Squishy has a yellow one with a diamond stopper along with Lucielle, and theirs tasted like mud water, while Erin gets a green vial with a Clover stopper along with Juliet and Dia. Theirs tasted sour and salty, like lemon soy sauce. What's odd is that Yoru had a black vial with a frowning mask as the cap, while Scarlett (after hours of chasing the poor incubus) had a white one with a smiling mask as one. Scarlett's tasted sweet and cold and then hot and spicy, and Yoru's was the opposite. How did I know all of this? I just knew, for I drank it last to watch everyone's reactions to it.

_"This is disgusting, it's so bitter," Onix says, sticking her tongue at the vial in disgust. Then, she suddenly asks for chinese food._

_"S***! What the hell is this?!" Lucielle screams in horror. "It tastes like unclean water or something! That's just f****** gross! Blech!" She rubs her tongue, attempting to take it out. Then immediately, she passes out._

_"Mm," Lucian hums in satisfaction. "This is good guys! What are you talking about? It tastes sweet, like honey!" And then, she wanted to paint everyone in a portrait. And she ends up in the same state as Lucielle._

_"Wow, it is good!" Scarlett proclaims. "Ah, wait...HOT. IT IS HOTTT!" she runs for water coughing relentlessly, but then she passes out while bumping into Albert._

_"This is peculiar," he says. "Man, dude, this is AWESOME SAUCE! I WANT MORE!" What the heck just happened to him?! "This is swagger! Ima check for more! Peace out, homies!" He then passes out._

_"This tastes like coffee," Jackie mutters. "Great, I'm going to pass out, and the last thing I'd taste for a while is coffee. Ugh, I feel a headache coming on...what did I just drink again? The medicine of spadeheartcloverdiamondsomething?" She then spins a few times, and lays face-first on the cold hard ground._

_"Wah! I wanted something sweet!" Alex complains, and throws the vial across the room full of woozy people, some in a comatose. "No, wait, I want CAKE! YES, CAKE IT IS! THE WORLD NEEDS MORE CAKE!" She runs around screaming "CAKE!" before tripping, and losing conscious. _

_"Hot," Yoru kept muttering. "Hot hot hot hot hot hot...cold? Sweet? I sure am imagining things..." she closes her eyes and curls up into a tight ball._

_"I-I-It's sour," Dia puckers her tiny mouth, and narrows her eyebrows. "I don't l-like it..." She lightly touches her forehead, and then rests her head on a table, sleeping soundly._

_"This is very odd indeed," Erin observes, and then drinks whatever's in the vial. "My assumptions are correct, the flavor all depends on the vial. The green ones are sour and salty, the yellow ones are tasteless and bland..." she trails off, and loosens her grip on the bottle._

_Everyone collapses, leaving me still awake and my face in horror. I stare at my vial, hard. I can't drink this, but...if I wanna go home, I have to. There is another way, but there's no doubt that no one will tell me. So, without another moment to lose, I sip whatever's in the tiny vial, and sleep overwhelms me. Here we go, let the game begin. Good luck, Kat._

xxXTFOWXxx

When we wake up, we all find ourselves sleeping in one room. It was fairly large for a bedroom, bigger than a master bedroom. "Ugh, my head," Yoru moans, while others agree.

"Where are we again?" Lucielle asks outer space.

"Clover Tower."

"S***."

"I wonder what will happen from now on," Albert mutters.

"Hey Al my pal!" Alex calls. A veins pops in his forehead, as he cocks his head to see him.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"I think we should get to know each other! After all, a man never gets left behind! We shall stick together!"

"No, now leave me alone, you imbecile," Albert coldly mutters, turning his back to him.

"Aw, don't be so mean buddy!"

"We were never buddies..." He gives the silent treatment to him.

"Aw, Albert! You're so mean!" Alex whines. Stop it already, you baby!

"Put something in his pothole, Albert!" Jackie rages. "He's so freaking annoying! Stop it already with this pointless conversation!" Everyone nods in agreement. He is not just annoying, but a good for nothing idiot.

"But Albe-"

"Shut up." Everyone turns to me in surprise. "What, are you expecting someone else to say that?" They all nod. "Seriously? Oh."

"Well, I'm outta here," Squishy says. "God knows how long we've passed out. Peace out homies!" What did she say?

"Wait! You can't just leave!" Onix exclaims. "You won't know where to go!"

"The girl's right, we can't just leave and expect us to know where we're going, bakka," Juliet points out boldly. Juliet's long hair swifts to the side, and with her body, blocks the exit. "Nobody's leaving until we get a grasp of this nonsense."

While people are arguing, I check my surroundings. It's green everywhere, with clovers as simple decor. The doors are a deep brown wood, and the furniture match the color. The bed sheets are a light green with pillows of different shades of green and blue, stacking up and lining each other. It's a nice bed, despite the creases from somebody sleeping on it. It's nice, nonetheless.

"Hello?" Gah! I snap back to conversation mode, as I see Erin snap her fingers on front of my face.

"Oh, sorry Erin!" I apologize, and sigh. "I was just checking out the room. Excuse me." I walk to the drawers, and open it. There are clean black and white and green dresses and pants and shirts. Heh, it's so green. I look inside the wardrobe. It's empty, but a note that says, "Locked the door." Before I could hide this from anyone, Scarlett grabs my wrist.

"What's that?" she asks, gesturing to the paper in my hand.

"Uh-"

"It's a note!" She snatches it and reads the fine print. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Everyone crowds her, excluding Juliet, Onix, Erin, and Albert, who just watch the crowd gasp.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Alex screams. "I call Kat's stash of food!"

"What? No! It's mine, not yours! Back off, pig!" I rush into the bathroom, and lock the door. I hear banging and screaming, but I shake it off. Luckily, I see a window inside, and fortunately, it wasn't locked. Yes!

I open it without further hesitation, and before I jump, my eyes get dizzy at the sight. We're in the fifth floor! Curse you, Nightmare! Huffing, I close the window. Wait, maybe I can make a parachute!

I look around. A shower curtain will do! Or a bath towel...which one will work better? Well, broken bone or not, I'm getting outta here! And the door's hinges are getting loose too! Swiftly, I apprehend the shower curtain, rip it off of the shower, and jump off.

Oh snap. They don't work.

xxXTFOWXxx

**Julius' POV**

She's smart to think of a quick way to get out of there with something to soften the landing. But she's dumb to do it without even thinking twice about it.

I'm in a spare room in my tower, as I wait for the doctor to finalize the cast. "All done, Mr. Monrey," the faceless says, and hurries off, giving me the bill. I check it off, and hand the cash to the anxious man, as he gratefully takes it and runs out. There's nothing here that'll hurt, idiot. Well, not as idiotic as that knight. I sigh heavily, and then I stiffen as the girl stirs. She's one of the foreigners...

I miss Alice. Of course, I can never tell her what's in my mind. How I feel about her. And now she's gone. But, this girl, the way she looks...it's a lot different from Alice. Softer, more innocent, kinder, and less violent looking. She looks slightly confused, and then she wakes up, lifting her eyelids. I blush at the sight. She's really cute...

"Where am I now-OUCH!" she winces at the pain. "Is this a cast? Wait, there's someone here? Who are you?" She looks at me with her bright blue eyes that show her emotion. Lost, confused, determined. Alice's characteristics. I need to get over her. Besides, she left the Hatter, and everyone else without even a simple goodbye.

I clear my throat. "I am Julius Monrey, owner of this clock tower."

"Great, another tower," she murmurs, and lies back down carefully. "Well Julius, I don't wanna be a bother but, can I stay here a bit longer? I kind of need to rest and stay in one place for a while." She sighs sadly, and closes her eyes. "By the way, my name's Kaitlyn. Call me Kat."

"Alright," I say. "You can stay, I guess. Just don't be too loud, and please don't bother me while I work."

"You work here?"

"Yes."

"What do you do?"

"Fix clocks."

"REALLY!" She bolts up upright, and her gaping eyes stare into mine. "That's amazing! We never have those things in my world any...more...wait a minute. Clock hearts?" She knows. This is bad, but I must tell her.

"Yes." I awaited for her look of horror, but it never came. Instead, she looks surprised and amazed.

"You give back lives! You're a life saver! Literally! Wow, I wish that could happen in my world! That would be so cool!" She smiles cutely at me, and my face heats up slightly. Stop it, it's killing my insides.

"You're loud and obnoxious." I wish I have never said that, for her smile falters.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Monrey." She lies back down. "Hey, your work must be the best. But at the same time, it must be boring after a while, and tiring. You're doing the same thing over and over again. I mean, if you were an artist, you could paint different things. If you were a singer, you could sing various songs. If you could write books, you can write different genres and novels. Series are nice too." She yawns, and shifts to the side. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep, so bye, Mr. Monrey."

"...Call me Julius," I mutter, and leave the room. She's different, and her thoughts are quite off. But, they're nice thoughts. And she probably doesn't know about how different and unique each clock is. There's always something different that's wrong with it, and then I fix it. Hm, I wonder if she drank the vial already.

Before I could check back on the girl to see if she has one, a crowd barges through the door, many with red mad faces. "WHERE'S THAT TRAITOR KAT?!" most of them yells. I gulp, and then, pick up my wrench. Why can't Wonderland be less complicated?! But then again, this is Wonderland. A game of chaos, a game of life and death, a game of love.

Which foreigner will I fall for this time?

* * *

**Mia: Man, when I read this, I can see that my OC's a bit self-centered. I'm so sorry guys! I'm just so...ugh, stupid. Sorry! Well, in the later chapters, like I promised before, I will get your OC to be in the lovely spotlight. And MY OC WILL NOT BE PAIRING UP WITH JULIUS. JUST SAYING.**

**Erin: Oh, that's quite alright Miss Mia.**

**Mia: No, I promised your owner. Besides, you'll like him. Maybe even love~**

**Erin: *blushes a bit* ...**

**Mia: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review, Fave, Follow! Mostly review! Bye Bye~**


	3. Lovely Sweet Density

**Mia: I don't know if you know this, but Lucielle's eyes are mismatched, one is blue and the other is green. Well, she wanted to change that, so now it is red with tints of purple. I kind of did her character wrong, so we had to completely change that, ugh, it's so hard to explain. Just know that her eyes are purple. And I don't exactly know what Albert, Yoru, and Scarlett looks like, so I sort of made it up.**

**Scarlett: Dyed long purple hair, electric blue eyes, pale skin. Usually wears blue and black checkered dress (got from profile picture) and low heels, or a blue and black tank top, black shorts, and knee-high boots.**

**Albert: Blonde choppy short hair, blue eyes, wears rectangular glasses, usually wears black, slim. He basically looks like Byakuya Togami from Dangan Ronpa (NOT DANGAN RONPA 2, TOGAMI'S FAT THERE)**

**Yoru: Long pin straight brown hair usually in a low ponytail, has bangs, dark green eyes, freckled skin. Usually wears something somewhat tomboyish, a plain green shirt with short denim shorts and black converse with green accents.**

**If there's something wrong with the description, don't be afraid to tell me so I can fix it! **

* * *

Chapter Three

Lovely Sweet Density

**Kat's POV**

Meh, my arm hurts again. Where the heck am I anyway? A room? Well duh, I'm at Julius's tower. My eyes flutter, and open. I'm a bit groggy, but I can fix that. I take a good look around. Eyes. They're fixated at me.

"The girl's awake," one of them mutters.

"Should we bother Julius?" another person asks. My vision's super blurry...

"Nah, I don't think so," the first one responds. I see splotches of pink, black, yellow, and red. "I say talk to her."

"I agree. Sweet pea, care to tell your name?" the second one questions. I squint my eyes. It's perfectly clear now...but that's not what's bothering me...

"Are those cat ears?" I ask, pointing my index finger at the things on top of the pink-haired boy's head.

"Yeah, you like it?" he asks back.

"It's unnatural," I say monotonously. "My name's Kat by the way."

"Cool," he says, gesturing to his cat ears. "Is that a nickname?" I nod.

"Yeah, for Kaitlyn," I answer. "Anyway, who are you?" This is the guess who game, and it's sickening, because I had already played that game several times.

"I'm Boris!" he chuckles. "I'm a role holder, the Cheshire Cat. And this is Mary Gowland!" He laughs heartily, while the other man scowls and a vein pops out of his forehead.

"You had to say that?!" he yells. The punk-styled boy just keeps on laughing, while I stare at him with no expression on my face. His hair is pink. His eyes are cat-like and yellow. His smile is like a Cheshire Cat's. His clothes are black and pink, with chains. He has tattoos and piercings all over him. This is starting to scare me.

"Uh, you don't like your first name?" I say to the other man. His outfit makes him look like a musician, but I can never be too sure. It's so flashy and yellow. I personally don't like that color, it's just too sunny. Positive yes, but cheesy or something. His hair is too long. It's starting to get to me. I twitch at his blunt response.

"I am far from liking it, and close to hating it," he darkly says, and then regains his composure. "Well then! Kat, you are too adorable! But call me Gowland." I smile, but I couldn't help but think...

"Alex has a unisex name," I say aloud, and cover my mouth. Did I say that, just like _that_?!

"Who's Alex?" they ask in unison. Heh, I love it when people do that. Just not twins. It's really creepy. I gulp.

"A foreigner."

"How many are there?"

"Like fourteen." I shrug, not so sure myself. Dad gum. But their Role Holders. I just met them, so...I pull out the vial from my pocket and inspect it. My eyes widen. It's completely empty. Not a single drop has been collected. BUT I MET NIGHTMARE, JULIUS, BORIS, AND MARY! I EVEN KNOW THE FREAKING RULES OF THE GAME! Why I outta-

"You drank the vial already!" Boris shouts, and snatches my vial. "There's nothing in it..."

"I know."

"Did all of the foreigners drink it?" Gowland asks. I nod. "Who drank it first?"

"Uh, oh yes! Squishy did, and she ended up in a coughing fit, and she passed out," I say. "Why do you need to know?" Then, my brain clicks the information together. She drank it first. She finishes the game...first, so she'll gain liquid in her vial, while the rest of us gain nothing?! I clutch my head. Get a grasp, Kat!

"Are you alright?!" they both cry, and my arm begins to hurt again.

"Grrgh," I moan, and Boris tends it.

"Do you want me to lick it?" he purrs gently. WHAT?! Heck to the no! With my well and functional arm, I smack his head.

"What kind of question is that?!" I shriek. "You sound like some sort of pervert or something!" He cat man shrugs.

"Hey, my saliva heals, but if you wanna stay here," he raises his arms, "fine by me." His saliva heals. That's just gross. Then again, it could've been worse, for all I know, his pee may heal too. Well, he is a cat. Cats lick themselves. Maybe that's how they heal quickly.

"But this is a broken bone, not a wound, idiot," I point out. "How will your saliva take care of that? Huh?"

"You're stubborn," Gowland says. "Heh, sweet pea, it's really cute on you. You're a pretty young lady. I approve with you and Boris! You seem to already have formed a relationship with each other!" My body twitches. Oh gosh, that's a sign of insanity.

"Yeah, totally a relationship," I sarcastically agree. Boris's ears droop. Oh my gosh, that's so cute.

"H-Hey, don't do that on me! It's really cute." I blush, and look away. Man, I just keep on embarrassing myself. His ears perk up.

"Really? You're really cute too-"

"THERE YOU ARE!" A crowd barges through the door, and l stiffen. This is going to be just amazing.

**Albert's POV**

"Why did you leave?"

"You traitor! You could've helped us!"

"You deserve to have that cast!" Okay, this is going too far.

"Guys, calm down, I don't think that this is right-"

"Shut up, you blue eyed a**!" Lucielle snaps at me.

Apparently, almost everyone is infuriated by Kat's "betrayal". She never exactly formed an alliance of some sort, but all in all, they all wanted to leave, and Kat was the first to do so. Simple, but they make it complicated. Erin, Juliet, Onix, and Yoru step back. They, no, we thought the same thing.

_This is utterly pointless._

What's new is that I see a middle aged man with long red hair tied up in a braid, and a punk boy with pink hair and cat ears. "Albert!" I whip my head to the source. Kat's crying out to me. And me only. That's kind of...nice. I blush. What am I thinking?! I push through the raging foreigners, and place a protective arm around her.

"Hey guys, this is pointless, so do it somewhere else," I sternly shout over the screaming people. "Come on Kat, let's go." I drag her and her cast out of the room, and make a run for it. I need to create a head-start if I want to be ahead of the crowd.

"Thank you, but my legs, they're giving in," she grunts. I carry her. But what made her blush is the fact that I carried her bridal style. Does it seriously matter Kat?!

She's so light. Like a pillow, but honestly, I didn't think that I was that strong. "Albert, arigato. But where will we go?" Her eyes show emotion. Fearful, curious, questioning. Three words could describe her emotion. Just three words.

"Somewhere." That was all I could say, and I dash and rush ahead towards a mansion up ahead. Guarded by...boys? I skid to a stop. This makes no sense.

"Look brother," the blue one says eerily, "an intruder."

"But brother, what if boss likes them?" the red one questions him.

"Does it really matter?" the blue one asks back. "He said that we cannot by all means allow intruders in." The red one nods in agreement. They both seem to be twins, both with pure black hair, but one has blue eyes and a blue striped shirt, and the other has red eyes and a red striped shirt. Or is that a jacket of some sort. It's hard to see without my glasses on right now. But it's in my pocket.

Kat screams. "AAAAXXXXXEEEEEEEE!" Axe? Oh axe! S***! The red eyed boy swings his powerful deadly axe at me, and I luckily dodge it. I drop the trembling girl.

"Stay here, and run if they get close," I say. I need to protect her-wait, no I don't. But why do I do so anyway? Do I...like her? I turn around. "Stop, the girl's frightened." But kids are kids, and they don't exactly care. I groan. "WE got to get out of here-"

"My my my, what to we have here?" A smooth voice spoke, and I turn around, meeting a man with a giant black top hat decorated in roses and cards. His eyes sparkle a misty green, and his hair is layered and raven black. His lips curl up into a smile.

"A hat." He must've not have realized the traumatized pale girl hiding behind a tree, for his eyes widen, and he walks toward her.

"And what is your name, young lady?" he interrogates her. His hand reaches out to her in a kind way, and her good arm slowly lifts up. Her shaky hands hold onto his, and he lifts her up.

"K-K-Kat," she stutters. I whirl around to man in bunny ears.

"Are those real?" I point to his ears. I've seen cat ears, and now I see hare ears. They're brown and they're longer.

"These?" he asks, pointing to his own ears. "Yeah, so please refrain from pulling them."

"What? Why would I pull them?" I scrutinize my nose.

"Oh, so not all foreigners like hare ears?"

"What made you think that?! We're not all the same!"

"Oh..." he trails off, and looks away, embarrassment written all over his face. "Sorry."

"Come on now, I'd like the young foreigners to be treated nicely. We shall have a midnight tea party later tonight. They are invited," the hat man says promptly. "I am Blood Dupre, by the way." He walks past the gates, with Kat following unintentionally. Hesitantly, I walk inside as well.

"What's your name?" the hare asks. My eyes move to his. His eyes are a deep violet, his hair is wavy and blonde, and he's as tall as me, if not taller. "My name's Elliot March."

"Albert Tudor," I say monotonously.

"Wow! So classy!" Kat exclaims, her frightened face immediately lights up. Her excited face is so cute. Man, I can't help but like her. Am I falling in love against my will? Because I don't wanna love her, or like her that way.

This is just great.

**Blood's POV**

The foreigner's breathtaking. She's more beautiful than Alice. I can't help but stand in awe at her expressions. She's terrified one minute and excited the next. I love her. But what about the other foreigners?

This will be interesting~

"Blood? You own this mansion?" she asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Correct, dear."

"You must be rich beyond compare," she breathes. "Oh my, this is beautiful! I wish I could live in something like this!" And then the twins show up.

"Onee-san!" they piped, as they hold her sides. "We're sorry for scaring you!" She smiles, and pats their heads.

"That's okay, I guess but...YOU TRIED TO KILL ME, REMEMBER THAT." Her dark appearance subsides back into a warm smile, and Albert stares intently at her. Even my second in command gapes at her scary kind of kindness. "Here, have some candy." She pulls out two lollipops for the twins to eat. How do they fit in her pocket, I wonder.

I hear Albert whisper to the bunny. "Her pocket has never ending candy," he whispers, and Elliot's eyebrows rise up.

"Does she have carrot sweets?" he whispers back. Carrots disgust me.

"Go ask and the both of us will know the answer." He walks toward Kat.

"Um, so you have any carrot sweets?" he sheepishly asks, rubbing the back of his neck. She smiles gently.

"Yes, I have carrot flavored energy bars, carrot flavored gummies, carrot muffins, wrapped of course-"

"I'll take that please!"

She takes it out of her pocket. "Here." Elliot's face lights up, and he gratefully accepts the treat. He nibbles on it.

"It's delicious!" he exclaims, while Albert and I exchange glances.

"Hey stupid chickie rabbit! Stop hogging our Onee-san!" the twins bark in unison.

"I AM NOT A RABBIT!" Elliot rages.

"Then what are you?" Kat asks innocently, which made me chuckle. She is amusing. The twins laugh and point a teasing finger at him, while Albert shakes his head.

"He is a hare, Kat," Albert says.

"Aren't they the same?"

"No, they're not, they are distinctly different."

"How so?"

He sighs, defeated. "Hares are usually taller and more built than rabbits, they have longer ears that are usually brown, and don't enjoy carrots as much."

"I understand the first few things you said, but I don't understand the carrots part," she comments, pointing to the hare eating the carrot treat, ignoring everything they're saying. He sighs again. He is an impatient one.

"Whatever." The time changes to night.

"What a surprise. Let's start the tea party then, shall we?" I clap my hands, collecting everyone's attention. Kat nods.

"I love tea!" I smirk. Isn't that something? Albert merely nods in agreement, while Elliot and the twins argue about nonsensical matters. We all head to the rose garden outside, and prepare the tea party.

xxXTFOWXxx

**Juliet's POV**

When will this stupid feud stop?!

"IDIOTS! THEY ARE GONE NOW! WHY ARE YOU STILL ARGUING?!" I snapped. That isn't a good sign. Argh, this is pathetic.

"We're negotiating with the Role Holders," Erin informs me. "They know quite a bit of information that could lead us to where the two runaway foreigners' destination's at." Erin and her fancy words. They sound as if she's some sort of victorian woman.

"I miss Kit Kat, I MEAN KAT!" Alex corrects himself. He obviously wants the Kit Kat.

"Albert...why did he help her, I wonder," Jackie mutters to herself. "Could he possibly...like her?" That is a possibility.

"Are you alright Julie-san?" Onix tugs onto my shirt, and I reside.

"I'm alright, kid," I say, patting her shoulder.

"So, you're Julie?" Boris asks. I nod. "And you are?"

"Onix sir...you look a lot like my brother," she says, cocking her head. Wait, what did she just say?!

"I do?"

"Yes, you do."

"...cool." Cool. COOL?! This is as weird as it could ever get!

"And we have our answer, they are at the Hatter's Mansion," Erin announces. Gowland twitches, and he refuses to show us the way.

"Oh c'mon dude! Why not?" Yoru asks.

"It's because of his name, _Mary,"_ Boris croons. Gowland has a murderous look in his eyes, as he chases the poor cat man.

"Matte! Nii-san!" Onix cries, as she chases him as well. I sigh heavily.

"It's Hatter's mansion," Lucian mutters to herself. "But wait, where's Dia?" Dia. Oh shoot.

"Dia's back at the Clover Tower. We left her in the dust," I respond, which makes everyone run back.

xxXTFOWXxx

**Dia's POV**

"Thank you Nightmare!" I smile as I hug the sickly man. He's so kind!

"You're welcome, Dia," he says gently. "And thank you for the compliment." We let go of our embrace, as I wave goodbye. "Good luck in finding them. However, I sense them trying to find you."

"R-Really? Okay," I giggle as I skip out.

"Dia!" I turn around, to see in the plain hallway the other forigners except for Kat and Albert. Where are they?

"Hi everyone," I greet, and hold up the map of the country of Clover. They all gasp in sync, and Scarlett takes the map from my hands.

"Let's see...oh yes, here's Hatter Mansion. They just walked straight ahead from the Clock Tower, see?" She moved a finger across the map, and we all nod in understanding.

"So, we just go there?" Yoru asks.

"Yep, that's the gist of it. However, it is a mafia's territory," Scarlett implies. I bite my lower lip. So scary!

"C-Can I just stay h-here?" I stutter. Jackie and Erin shake their heads.

"We can't let you, unless you have an exceptional reason," Erin says seriously. I gulp.

"Uh, that's because...it's late at night, and I...decided to live here."

xxXTFOWXxx

**Kat's POV**

It's nighttime. And we're having a tea party...

...THAT'S SO AWESOME! My insides are screaming it! I sip my tea. It's piping hot, but I don't mind. I've burned my lips more than once, I can handle the heat. However, Albert doesn't seem to enjoy it. "It's extremely hot," he murmurs to me.

"Haha, that's just because you're not used to it!" I smirk.

"So Kat, are you and Albert alliances?" Elliot asks.

"Of course not! We're more than that!" I exclaim. Blood's eyes sparkle in interest.

"We are?" Albert asks in surprise, and he blushes.

"Yes! We're friends!"

Everyone deadpans. The twins laugh. Albert starts growing mushrooms, muttering something I cannot hear. "Just friends...just friends..."

"Did I say something wrong?" I ask, and then blush at the realization. "Albert? Do you-"

"Don't say it!" he warns. I giggle.

"You wanna be best friends, don't you? Fine by me!" The twins laugh even harder, Elliot just stares at me, while Blood chuckles.

"You are quite the amusing one, young lady," Blood says, his sea green eyes shimmering.

"I feel for you," Elliot says comfortingly to Albert. Why is he still sad?

"Best friends forever? Isn't that going to far, Al? I mean, we only met yesterday," I remind him. He just glances at me before sighing.

"You're awfully dense," he says, and takes a bite out of a biscuit. "Never mind, we're in the friend zone." Friend zone. That sounds...GREAT! Albert will surely be a great friend to me, I'm sure of it!

**Elliot's POV**

Does she not know what he means by that? She seems to be beaming in joy. That's creepy. He even called her dense! "Albert has taken a liking to the young lady, I can see," Blood remarks. Albert blushes madly, and glares at him.

"Albert likes me? Aw, that's so sweet!" Kat smiles at him, and hugs the blonde boy, making him as red as a tomato. She still doesn't understand what he meant...I deadpan again. "Well, thank you so much for inviting us to your midnight tea party, but we got to go-"

"Do you know where to go, dear?" Blood asks.

"Yeah, it's dark, so you can't find your way back!" I remind. Kat taps her chin.

"That's right...well, you can help us back, can you Elliot?"

"Where do you live-"

"I believe that the best thing to do right now is to allow the foreigners to stay here for tonight," Blood declares. Kat grins.

"Really? You'd do that?" Blood nods, while Albert's red face normalizes. "Arigato!" She bows politely.

"Elliot, would you kindly show them to a room please?"

"Just one?" I ask nervously. They're going to share a room?!

"You heard me right, now go ahead. The servants will take care of this." Blood walks off, still chuckling at Kat. She's...really really different from Alice. Alice...

"Stupid hare! You heard boss, now go!" Dee and Dum push me to knock off my balance. I trip, and luckily, I don't fall flat on my face. Kat's legs break my fall.

"Wah!" she wails, and she falls flat on her face instead. "Ouch...Elliot! Are you alright?" She doesn't seem to care about herself, but of others first. So kind.

"I'm okay. Are you?"

"Yeah...though my feet twisted a bit, I think," she replies, standing up normally. She has a cast, d***! I should be more careful!

"D*** brats...ugh, come on you two. Let me show you to your room."

"Did you hear that Albert? We're gonna sleep in the same room!" Kat exclaims. Albert blushes slightly.

"Yeah, I heard correctly, but who's getting the bed?"

"Both of us!" We both blush and stare at her. "After all, it is a sleepover, right?"

We deadpan. AGAIN. "Are you two some sort of perverts now? I've been noticing you guys blush a lot, especially you, Al." She pokes Albert's face, and giggles hysterically. "You guys are so fun to tease! No way do you guys like me that way! There's nothing to like about meh! Haha~"

She thinks that she isn't likable. Does she realize that every time she laughs, it turns us on?! "Well, there are many other prettier foreigners, remember that!"

And with that, she skips inside, leaving us sighing. "She doesn't know, does she?"

"No, she doesn't."

"She's not just likable, but..."

"Lovable."

xxXTFOWXxx

**Lucian's POV**

"My feet are f****** hurting! Are we there yet, b****?!" I shiver at Lucielle's colorful vocabulary. So painful to hear.

"We're here!" Scarlett proudly announces, making most of us, including me, collapse.

"We were lost for a while, Scar," Alex groans. "I want candy...I want Kat..."

"Candy's bad for you, Alex!" Jackie scolds. "Why can't you just shush? Is there an off button on you?!" Alex shivers, and pretends to die.

"Well, I'm going in," Yoru says boldly, and jumps over the gate stealthy-like. Dia does some sort of acrobatic stunt and flips , landing safely on her feet on the other side. Alex does the same, but more manly-like and less cowardly.

"Uh, you guys?" Squishy questions, as she simply pushes the gate, opening easily. They stare at her.

"Fine, you could do the simple way," Alex says, frowning. Dia's eyes widen.

"I wished I had t-thought of that!" she exclaims.

"Well, we must go now, we can't just stand here!" I confirm, and then we dash inside. We spot a bunny-eared man, no, hare. There's a difference.

"F***," Lucielle mutters. "I forgot something back at the tower."

"What?" Squishy whispers.

"My vial." We all freeze, and robotically turn to her.

"What?!" We all whisper in unison. She touches her piercings on her bottom lip.

"Don't give me that look," she snaps, and I sigh. I turn to Jackie. She seems to stare at the man's ears...

She wants to touch them. But she can't afford to. It'd risk EVERYTHING.

"Man, where are they?" Squishy quietly asks no one in particular.

"Most likely in a room to some extent," Erin responds.

"HEY!" That hare man has sensitive ears, because he heard the entire conversation. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

xxXTFOWXxx

**Albert's POV**

"So, what do you think?" I blush. She just took a shower, and had slipped on her nightwear Elliot generously handed to her.

"It's, uh, nice."

"Come on! That's all you can say? How about 'the dress is too low', or 'it doesn't suit you'?" Her hands are on her hips, and her hair drips to the floor. Her dress was a light blue and reached to her knees. It was spaghetti strapped, with dark blue frills on the bottom and on her flat chest. Man, that was a thought perverts think of. Her hair is down though...it's long and slightly wavy on the bottom.

"Just let me use the shower now," I groan, and she rolls her eyes.

"You're no fun, Al," she complains lightly. "You can be fun, I know you can!"

"Not today, Kat."

"Aw! But I want this sleepover to be fun!" She can be somewhat childish sometimes.

"Watch my glasses." I placed the case with the spectacles inside, as I headed towards the bath. My clothes are on one hand, my towel on the other. I take a quick shower, and wipe my hair dry. It's damp, but do I care? I don't think so. I placed the towel on my waist, and reach for my pajama pants. I slip them on, and reach for my shirt, only to find it missing. "Ugh."

I open the door, to find Kat staring at my shirt on her hand. "Oh Albert! You forgot this. Here." Why does she sound like a kid around me?!

"Thanks," I thank her, and put it on. She smiles.

"It looks good on you! So casual!" she remarks, as I blush. I want to thank her again, but at the same time, I really don't.

"Okay, nice to know I look okay in pjs," I say. "Well, goodnight Kat."

"COME ON AL! LET'S STAY UP AND HAVE A REAL SLEEPOVER!" she whines. STOP BEING SO CHILDISH AND BE SERIOUS, KAT.

"I never really had one before..."

"Really?! That makes so much sense!" She places her hands on my shoulders. "Then you must know, that this will be the best sleepover you will EVER have!" I smile slightly. And sarcatically, I think;

I'm sure of it.

xxXTFOWXxx

She fell asleep. I did have fun, but she FELL asleep. First. And I thought that she'll keep pestering me. I check the clock. It's too dark to see. Great. I don't want to wake her up though. I touch her cheek. Her skin is really soft. Her hair is so silky. She snuggles closer to me, as heat rises to my cheeks. I embrace her. This feels...nice. But I don't love her. This is wrong. I want to let go, but she won't let go. _Enjoy the moment while you can, Albert, _A voice is saying in my head. Should I? Maybe not...but since she asks for it...

I stroke her hair comfortingly. She stirs, and I stiffen. But then she subsides, and I continue where I have left off.

And then the door opens, leaving me busted.

"What are you doing?" Jackie questions, wide mouthed and wide eyed.

"Oh I see. You have feelings for the girl~" Lucielle teases.

"Aw, so sweet!" Dia exclaims. "You two look cute together!" I blush madly, as I scoot away from Kat.

"Come on! Don't deny it now!" Lucian pushes further, and then Kat wakes up.

"Ugh, what's happening-..." She stares at her hands grasping my shirt, and doesn't do anything nor say anything for a while. Her eyes are so wide, it might as well pop out. "Did I do that?" I nod uneasily. What will she say about it?!

"..."

"..."

"...Albert. You felt like a giant warm panda."

Everyone laughs except for me. Even Erin and Juliet, the most serious ones, are laughing to their heart's extent. I feel like that...a giant warm panda.

Well, that's a shocker.

* * *

**Mia: Sorry for the late update! This is considered late for me! This was awfully long too. And Albert~**

**Albert: O.O Wut?**

**Mia: Oh nothing~**

**Albert: I hate you.**

**Kat: Why is everybody acting like this around me?!**

**Mia: That's because you're dense.**

**Kat: O.o What does that mean?**

**Mia: Well, you'll find out eventually. Review and tell me what you think! This is a minor OCxOC fluff, AlbertxKat.**

**Kat: x? What does that mean? Friendship?**

**Mia: GO OUT MORE.**


	4. Living In Wonderland

**Mia: HERE'S THE FREAKING CHAPTER FOUR! I AM SO TIRED AND BUSY, BUT I MANAGED TO-**

**Jackie: My owner's not mad at you, for the thousandth time! Now chill!**

**Mia: I DON'T WANNA CHILL JACKIE! And that's not what I'm mad about! I am tired, and busy, and...LIFE, it's LIFE.**

**Jackie: ...What? Whatever. *leaves room***

**Mia: *huffs* I am in a bad mood. I am SO sorry guys for the LATE UPDATE...at least it's late to me. Well, I don't own anything but Kat Battistelli.**

**What I am currently working on to improve my stories:**

**-more detail**

**-more vocabulary (wide range of words)**

**-less conversations**

**-less confusingness (if that's even a word, which it isn't)**

**-putting more drama**

**-being in character**

**-the list goes on, but I am too lazy to type it...**

**-less laziness!**

**Yep, that is that! Also, this chapter is mostly with Jackie and Erin. The next chapter revolves around Alex, Jackie, and Albert, since they will be a FUNNY group, I promise ya. Now, let the story commence! :-D**

* * *

Chapter Four

Living In Wonderland

**Jackie's POV**

Why is this so funny!? I clutch my sides. S-Stop it! Pandas totally describe Albert, so stop laughing! I'm getting frustrated now! I slap my face. Painful, but I know it works. "Grr..."

It works.

"Jackie, are you alright?!" Lucian asks while laughing as she inspects my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mutter, groaning at how hard I slapped myself. Why am I so freaking stupid?! "I just wanted to stop laughing, that's all."

"Oh. Well, I guess I wave stopped too." She laughs softly to herself before watching everyone's expressions.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Squishy laughs like there's no tomorrow, rolling on the floor and doing random stuff. Erin chuckles softly, finding this somewhat amusing or something. Albert's face shows different emotions, while Kat just sits there on the bed, slowly letting go of his wrinkled shirt.

"I am so sorry, I like pandas..."

"This is HILARIOUS!"

"He he he..."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tee hee!"

"Hahaha!"

Giggling, snorting, laughing, guffawing, chortling...so many laughs and such fills the room, and the rabbit man just sighs, smiling slightly, but his ears were smoking. I turn to Albert, and his ears were red and sizzling too. So Kat and Albert didn't do anything funny, did they? "Hey Kat, do you like Albert?"

"Al? Of course! We're friends, you know!" Ah, he's been friend-zoned. But he's not satisfied. Well, I don't really like butting in with things...most of the time.

"...!" Erin trembles at something, and runs to the bathroom. I wonder what that's about.

**Erin's POV**

Oh. My. Gawd.

Rabbit ears...rabbit man...

WHY DID I NOT NOTICE BEFORE?!

I am exceedingly a coward. Running into the bathroom is not intrepid of me. "Hey, Erin? Are you okay?" Jackie knocks on the door rhythmically, as I shakily walk towards the door. Slowly, I twist the doorknob, and allow the door to open ever so slightly. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I, I, um..." The words cannot find my lips, as I struggle to speak. "I, uh...um, well..."

"Never mind, it's probably something private. Okay, but you're going to be fine, right?" Jackie questions me. I nod uneasily, and decide to point a finger at the rabbit man. She follows my horrified gaze, and her head cocks in confusion. "Elliot? What about him?"

"His ears," I croak. "Rabbit...ears..."

"So you're afraid of that guy?" The dual-haired woman points to him. "Elliot? Sure he's big and all, and part of the mafia, but he helped us here-"

"THE EARS, MISS JACKIE." She lets out an "Oh.", and seals her lips.

After a long and awkward pause, she says something that made me smile slightly. "I can help you, if you want. Like for your fear, or to just not see him, you know?" I steadily nod. "Okay then, but first, you can't just hide in the bathroom forever. Get out!"

"Wha-" She pushes me out of my place of refuge, into the room with the rabbit man. "M-Miss Jackie! Please r-refrain!" After she lets go of me, I rush into the bathroom like a coward, and this time, everyone had seen that stunt.

So not inteprid.

**Elliot's POV**

"Aw, what happened!?"

"What the f*** was that?!"

"E-Erin! Is s-she alright?!"

"Erin!"

Erin? Who's she?

I feel a small yet firm tap on the shoulder, and I twitch. "Oh, it's you. What's your name again?"

"I haven't told you my name yet," she reminds me. Her eyes are mismatched, her skin is quite pale and creamy, and her apple red bangs look very...nice. She's actually quite a chick-WHAT. Her face morphs into an annoyed one. "Ugh, that was rude. Well, I'm Jackie. Jackie Penski."

"Well hello Miss Jackie-"

"Ah ah!" She waves a finger, about to correct me. "Jackie's fine. I'll call you Elliot." My ears perk up at those words for some random reason, as my eyebrows shoot up as well. "Oh, okay, Jackie."

"That's Kat with Albert on the bed, or maybe you've met already. Okay then. The blonde over there with that blue dress is Dia...Peridot? And that girl with white hair and green eyes is Lucian. That girl with the mouth piercings is Lucielle. She nicknamed all of us...anyway, that guy with the blue eyes and brown hair is Alex-"

"Alex?" I repeat. "He looks familiar for some reason...I'm sorry, please continue."

Jackie blinks for a moment, and then regains her composure, and resumes. "Alright, the one who ran away was Erin. She's afraid of...rabbits. That means you." I flinch at her words. Nobody was afraid of me that way. They might be afraid of how giant I look, or my reputation, but never at my ears-WAIT, she said _rabbits_. I am not a rabbit! "That woman with the straight brown hair and the dark green eyes is Yoru, that's Scarlett with the dyed purple hair, the quiet one over there with the navy hair is Juliet, the one next to her is Onix, and that's...Katherine, but she wants to be called...Squishy for short."

"I HEARD MY NAME!" She yells. "Jack, is that you?!"

"It's Jackie," she growls.

'Squishy' rolls her eyes. "Don't really care!" She's stopped laughing, that's good.

"Hey Jackie, I am not a rabbit, I'm a dog with long ears," I tell the girl. She snorts, and shakes her head.

Albert must've been listening, because he walks towards us. "He's a hare."

"Albert?" Kat calls out. "I know this is weird, but can I hug you? You're just so freaking warm!" She blushes a deep scarlet. Oh, now she's conscious. Not really.

"Uh...okay." Kat smiles, and dives into his arms. He blushes, and looks away. Heh, I click my tongue.

"You're a hare? Well, that makes more sense than a _dog._ I need to tell this to Erin, maybe that info can get her out. If not, I'm just gonna pry her outta there." She stomps to the door, and knocks on it. Erin opens the door slightly, and lets her in.

xxXTFOWXxx

**Erin's POV**

"So he's not a rabbit?"

"He's a hare. No, half a hare."

"They aren't the same...but they look so similar..."

"I know how you feel. It'll be okay, he's not a rabbit."

She tries to comfort me and persuade me out, and eventually, I sigh, and let myself out. I'm still obviously hesitant, but I'm fine nevertheless. "Erin? Are you okay?" Dia squeaks from one side of the room. I nod, smiling to reassure her. "Oh, that's a r-relief."

"Why do you give a d*** about her?" Lucielle barks.

"You act as if you've never had friends before," Jackie comments from her words. Lucielle freezes in place.

"WUT."

"Ah, interesting. Foreigners are trespassing in _my _territory. I believe there was only two of you." A man with a top hat enters the room and points to the "couple" in the bed. "I see that your friendships have grown." He smirks teasingly.

Albert's ears redden, as he buries his face in his hands. Kat just blinks in confusion. "We're not a couple. Where'd you get that idea from?"

"Your position."

"..."

"You don't get it?!" Albert shrieks.

"No...I do but...I never knew that you'd have such perverted thoughts...and you! You have a crush on me?! Even though I friend-zomed you?!" And there is the drama scene laying out on all of us. We find out that Kat is not as oblivious as we all thought.

"Wait, I thought that you were dense!" Elliot cries. No, do not run. My feet struggle to stay in place.

"Well, am I little miss actress? Ha ha, just kidding. Squishy told me! She even explained about the reproduction system!" Some of us gag, others widen their eyes. Katherine smirks in triumph, glad to ruin her innocence.

As for me, my eyes just stare straight at her. "Miss Katherine, please explain your motive to this action."

"I dunno, just thought that her innocence should be wearing thin, ya know? But oh well! You guys are immature!"

"What about Onix!?" Juliet yells across the room. Onix's covering her ears, crying.

Squishy shrugs, and whistles. "Sorry boss, I let them in." I turn to Elliot, whose ears droop. Ears...no. Refrain from escaping to my place of "refuge"!

**Jackie's POV**

Erin's trembling. *I need to do something to help her-WAIT. I thought "need". Why do I have that urge?* This feeling...friendship, maybe? I've never really had any friends, though. I turn to everyone. Even Lucielle, the cussing machine, is considered a friend. But the question is...WHY? Why do I get the feeling that we _need _to stick together? When Squishy's vial's filled, she's gonna leave, making us sad...and miss her...

This moment is important. Strange. "Elliot? Can I talk to you? Maybe in the bathroom?" Elliot twitches to me, and nods questionably. We head inside the bathroom, and I lock the door.

"Why did you lock the door?" Elliot asks, an anxious voice in his tone, yet firm at the same time.

"...I need to find a place to live, Elliot. You let Albert and Kat live here, so...can I live here?"

Elliot stares at me. "I promise you, I would but...it's my boss to decide. That man with the top hat outside? He's my boss, Blood Dupre."

I blink. "Really? Well then-"

The door slams down, and thankfully my reflexes were fast enough to dash to the side. I shriek. "What the heck?! You could've crushed me!"

And then I realize who I was yelling at. "My my, isn't that rude? I was just hearing your problems, young lady. May I add that you were exceedingly loud? Anyway, I have found a solution. Yes, you may stay here, along with Albert, Alex, and Kat." So he's met Alex. Okay then.

xxXTFOWXxx

WARPING BACK IN TIME!

_**Alex's POV**_

_That dude has a cool top hat! But wait, who is he? "Uh, excuse me, but who are you?"_

_The man turns to me, and blinks as he looks down. "Aren't you short, young man. I am Blood Dupre, mafia boss, and owner of this lovely mansion." Arrogant much?_

_"Uh, cool. I need to find Kat-" I cut off. *Need? Why do I need her?*_

_"If you haven't noticed already, you have cut off in the middle of your sentence. And you look familiar, what is your name?" Blood asks._

_Should I trust him? Eh, it's just a name. "Alexander Liddell. But call me Alex."_

_"Liddell, you say? Do you know this place?"_

_"Yeah, my mom said something about it-"_

**_Blood's POV_**

_"Alice, may I ask?" Alex blinks with gaping eyes. "YES! How'd you know?" He bounces up and down anticipating for the answer like a child._

_I decide to answer. "I know her. She looks like you."_

_I then hear a muffled voice coming from the bathroom. "...I need to find a place to live, Elliot. You let Albert and Kat live here, so...can I live here?"_

_"I promise you, I would but...it's my boss to decide. That man with the top hat outside? He's my boss, Blood Dupre."_

_I walk towards the door, while Alex calls out to me, asking me a question that I never answered. "Really? Well then-" And with that, I slam the door, making it topple. I'll pay for a replacement._

_"What the heck?!" The girl's reflexes are quite strong. "You could've killed me!"_

_I clear my throat. "My my, isn't that rude? I was just hearing your problems, young lady. May I add that you were exceedingly loud? Anyway, I have found a solution. Yes, you may stay here, along with Albert, Alex, and Kat."_

xxXTFOWXxx

**Jackie's POV**

"What? No, I can't stay here. I was just looking at the map I borrowed from Dia, and I want to live in the Heart Castle. It's a CASTLE! It must be amazing!" Kats' eyes twinkle as she speaks.

"Huh? Me?" Alex points to himself in disbelief. "Really? Just like that!? Thank you!" Blood looks at him from the corner of his eye, and then his eyes are locked onto Elliot's.

"Boss, you're letting them? I get why you're letting Alex stay, but-"

"Be quiet." Wait, why are they letting Alex stay? What does Elliot mean by that? I stare at Alex, hard. Ugh, this doesn't make any sense!

Elliot places a hand on my shoulder. "Come on, I'll show you to your room. It's two in the morning." And then it dawned on all of us "foreigners".

"IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!"

What does it mean? Chaos. "Where will I stay?!"

"NOOOOO!"

"Please Mister Blood, let us stay for tonight! We'll s-sleep here on the floor if y-you want!" Now that's just desperate, Dia.

"PLEASE!" Scarlett pleads.

"Yeah, c'mon!" Yoru yells. Blood smirks.

"You may stay, but you must leave in the morning," Blood announces proudly.

"Is there any thing in particular we could do to repay you, Mister Blood?" Erin interrogates.

Blood taps his chin, and then had thought up of an idea. "Make breakfast for me and my subordinates."

"...WUT."

"Will do!"

"I'm not that bad of a cook, so this'll be fine!"

"But I'm horrible!"

"All of us?"

"CORRECT."

"...F***. Erin, you b****!"

And here are the foreigners of Wonderland, including me, bickering about Blood's request. Well, we're living here, so it is unfair if we don't do anything for him. After all, we don't have our money with us...

We need to get jobs.

xxXTFOWXxx

**Nightmare's POV**

I walk to the bookshelf, coughing out blood on the way. "Lord Nightmare, what are you looking for?" Gray asks.

"The prophecy of the foreigners." Scanning the bookshelf, I find it, and pull it out. "Here it is."

"I don't know much about it, can you please read it to me?" I nod.

"Ahem. _There are thirteen foreigners, according to the Dealer. They all connect to each other, polar opposites or not. THey will fall in love against their own will, and will all learn something from Wonderland's experience._

_One of them has leadership qualities, with dark hair and a bright mind._

_Another is a shy and timid teen._

_There is only one guy. _I thought that there were two! That doesn't make any sense!"

"Please keep on reading, Lord Nightmare." I reread those words over and over. So either Albert or Alex is a guy?

"_One will be known for her optimism and kindness._

_Another will be obsessed with a certain type of food._

_One will be stubborn in falling in love._

_Another will be known for her cooking skills._

_One will be able to connect with the Dealer in their dreams._

_Another has half a heart and half a clock. _Seriously?! Ahem!

_Two of them are related to two different Role Holders. _I think I have read that wrong. Is this all true?

_The prophecies are always true, and so is this one. _Spoke too soon, I see.

_They will all love a different Role Holder, as do they. And they will feel as if they need each other. They cannot be truly separated, they will remember each other forever. Even though one leaves, they will never forget._

_Three of them will live in a mansion. (Mia: Jackie, Albert, and Alex)_

_Another three will live in a castle. (Mia: Kat, Dia, and Lucian)_

_Four will live in a park. (Mia: Yoru, Scarlett, Squishy, and Lucielle)_

_Three will live in a tower. (Mia: Erin, Juliet, and Onix)_

_They will never be enemies, and will always be friends. They will never fall in love with each other. And the caterpillar cannot contact them in their sleep in this game. _WHAT?! NO!

_They cannot be killed. It'll be impossible to do so, no matter how hard a subject tries._

_And if they try to dominate the game, no pawn can stop them. If they kill, nothing can stop them. If they love, nothing can change their mind, not even themselves. And when they leave, the pawns won't forget._

_But they won't leave. Their hearts belong to Wonderland now."_

* * *

**Mia: Have you noticed that I placed astrids on certain spots? Where "need" is involved? Well, that was exactly how Albert felt when Kat was in danger! As the story progresses, all of the foreigners will feel that way, even the cold-hearted ones!**

**Lucielle: You mean me, right?**

**Mia: *nods* Yup!**

**Lucielle: Ugh.**

**Mia: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please! Oh, and sorry for that spoiler! "But they won't leave." Well, who wants to leave behind a bunch of hotties living in a mansion/castle/circus/jail/amusement park/tower?! That looks weird, but idc! And the other spoiler was where they're gonna live, that's okay, right? :-P**


	5. Extra Chapter

Extra Chapter 4.5

The Unexpected

"So that's all?" Gray asks. Nightmare nods hesitantly.

"Ah, yes, but...this isn't how I remembered it. Strange..."

"And Lord Nightmare, I brought this paperwork." Gray places a stack of paper as tall as himself on the reading table, and Nightmare, being himself, faints at the amount. "I think it's time for you hourly medication. However, you never take them."

Gray frowns, and leaves the room.

Julius enters the room right after, and takes the book from Nightmare's hands. He flips the pages to the foreigner prophecy, and the words morph into more old handwriting. "Huh? What the hell is this?" He stares at the transformation, as it settles in. "_The Dealer has chosen._

_For the thirteen shan't leave, thou must be still._

_The incubus shan't know_

_The ways of the others:_

_The woman who dares hide her gender,_

_The man whose love is fooled,_

_The duo who has relation,_

_The girl with a mind that's ridiculed;_

_The woman who has a flat chest_

_Another who thinks this world is best_

_They all shall start_

_When their mind is at rest._

_Afterwards, their journey is at hand,_

_A thing that they have never planned,_

_A love so deep it leaves them aghast,_

_A future so unknown, they'll live on their past._

_The hearts and the clocks shall collide,_

_Inside a foreigner who'll carry it inside,_

_Wonderland itself shall never make sense,_

_But that's how everything is intense,_

_Always shall be in suspense,_

_But when? Ho ho ho..._

_The first to read this shall be a man,_

_Who fixes clocks with a wave of his hand,_

_And shall fall in love once again,_

_To a woman whose thoughts depend._

_The Outsiders shall love the pawns with roles_

_Out of their will, the holders know_

_That they shall love, thy art shall show_

_On that day forward, they will not go."_

After reading the entire rhyme, the mortician did not comprehend any of it, except for one thing;

Another game has started, and he will fall in love once again.

And sadly, the incubus'll still think that he cannot enter any of the Outsider's dreams. And Gray is preparing a "delicious" soup for him.

Poor Nightmare.


	6. Jackie Knows All

**Mia: Soooooo...CHAPTER FIVE.**

**Scarlett: O.O Seriously? Normally, you're like, "HERE YA GO PEEPS! EAT IT UP! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! YADA YADA YADA!" And now you're just like, "I AM AWKWARD, HERE'S CHAPER FIVE. Soooooo..."**

**Mia: T_T Uh...I'm just not in the mood, Scarlett. Anyway, since I'm SOOOO bored, I'll put Squishy's nicknames here.**

**Kat: Catnip**

**Albert: Al**

**Jackie: Jack**

**Scarlett: Scar**

**Alex: Ally (since he acts so girly sometimes...or SHE! Lol sorry for the spoiler)**

**Erin: Air**

**Dia: Dee Dee**

**Lucian: Luce**

**Lucielle: Lucy**

**Onix: Om Nom**

**Juliet: Julie or Jules**

**Yoru: Yor**

**Here are Lucielle's nicknames!**

**-B******

**-B********

**-S***** Brats!**

**-D******

**And the list goes on...I am not lazy, it's just scaring me now. Black, you and Lucielle are going to be the best of friends!**

**Black: Who wants to be f****** friends with that s***?!**

**Lucielle: What did you just call me!? Why I outta beat the a** outta ya!**

**Mia: Aaaand we're done. Chapter five. Eat up. T_T**

* * *

Chapter Five

Jackie Knows All

**Albert's POV**

...Kat left me...

...WITH AN ANNOYING CANDY-LOVING DUNCE AND A WOMAN WITH MISMATCHED EYES...

All hell has found me.

Let me see...I fell down a freaking rabbit hole, I end up wreaking in a dump, I meet an incubus, I rummage in a tower, I almost get killed by kids in battle axes, I have a tea party and grow mushrooms at Kat, and I sleep with her. What next?

I sleep with everyone.

And now? Well, let's just say that I'm babysitting with Jackie. "KAAAATTT! DON'T LEAVE ME, OH GODDESS OF CANDY!"

"For the last time Alex, I AM NOT A GODDESS." Apparently, Kaitlyn hates being called a goddess, for a ginormous vein is popping out of her forehead, and her muscles are tensing. "I want to see this castle! Besides, there's a queen in there! I wanna see the queen~"

"What if she was an evil cruel wicked ruler?" I question her. She makes a face, and opens the closet filled with maid outfits.

"You're so weird Albert...well, the others are cooking in the kitchen. It's downstairs, and make two lefts through the long hallways. You have to cook too."

"And what are you doing?" Jackie asks casually.

Kat turns around. "Do you expect me to wear this out?" she points to her short nightgown. "I thought so." She pulls out a maid outfit her size, and walks to the bathroom.

"...Well, I am changing as well-"

"KAAAATTT! NOOOOO! You traitor! Open up, NOW!" Alex, like an immature child, bangs his fists on the door, but it wouldn't budge. Speaking of which, a new door was replaced this morning, and it's brand new, and _sturdy._

A muffled voice fills the room. "If you haven't noticed already, I'm a _girl_, and you're a _guy_. No way are you getting in here! And no, NO MORE CANDY!" Alex pouts, and walks away, extremely dramatic.

"Alex, you should realize by this age that candy's bad for you," Jackie reprimands him.

I stare at her. "Why're you doing that? Let him learn himself."

It's her turn to stare at me. "Realize this soon. Alex Liddell can't learn ANYTHING by himself."

"Hey!"

"Suck up the truth!" I yell, and groan, crossing my arms.

"I have learned many things myself, for your information. Like this." And with that, he did some sort of acrobat stuff, with flips and stunts. He did a handstand on the foot of the bed, and walked on it. It took our breath away. And then Kat walks in. "WHAT THE-"

"KAT! KIT KAT! NOW!" The boy hugs her so tightly, that no oxygen enters her lungs, as she struggles to breathe. "Let...go...HELP please.." And then that was my cue-WUT. What cue? Argh, it's happening AGAIN! I turn to Jackie, and to my surprise, she seemed to have thought of the same thing.

"Uh-Alex! I have candy too!"

"Yeah right, but if it is, it might be some sort of healthy veggie bar!"

"...tch.." I couldn't hold myself, and I laugh, my face reddening. I haven't laughed in so long, and now I feel like I'm free to do anything. Jackie's so motherly for some reason.

"Uh, Jackie? The bathroom's free if you want to change." Kat points to the bathroom door, and she nods. Jackie opens the closet, picks up a butler's outfit, and enters the bathroom. Wait, a butler suit?

I turn to Kat, and I refrain myself from looking another second. What the hell?! "K-K-Kat! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?" She looks down, and blinks. "Well, it's black, and gray, and-"

"SHORT!"

"Not really, it's just above my knees...Ooh lookie here! A headband!" She picks up the delicate thing, and places it on her head. "How do I look?"

"..."

"Kawaii, Kit Kat!" Alex exclaims, and hugs her. He sneaks his hand on her back pocket, and pulls out Snickers. "You look so pretty!"

"Pervert!" Those words just had to come out of my mouth.

Kat snorts. "He just stole my candy, idiot. There's nothing perverted about that." Alex sticks his tongue at me, and innocently hugs the girl again. Is this war or something?!

And then Jackie steps out. She looks... "Jackie...that looks big on you."

She glances down almost exactly like Kat did. "Huh? You think so? Oh well, I don't really care." She shrugs it off, and motions Alex to change too.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA!" he cries, but Jackie is so persistent. They both end up in the bathroom, a butler uniform in one hand of the dual-haired woman. I sigh.

Is this going to be my life from now on?

**Jackie's POV**

This kid will be mature! I mean it, if he's like this when he's in his fifties, I'm sure he won't find a wife! "Jackie!" Alex moans, and pouts. Man, he is a kid, late teen or not.

Speaking of which, "Hey Alex, how old are you?"

"Seventeen." He's as old as me. My eyes gape at the tiny boy. He's awfully slim. Dang, he's skinnier than I am. I feel like a fat pig compared to him. "Okay then, well, here's your clothes." I shove them to his hands, and was about to open the door when I found it stuck. "Wha-"

"What? Don't tell me..." Whoa, Alex is serious all of a sudden. My eyes widen again in surprise. "Uh, yeah, we're stuck."

"Well then," Alex starts, and then he frowns. "can you call Kit Kat and Al?" Heh, he permanently nicknamed Kat Kit Kat. What a surprise.

"KAT! ALBERT!" I yell, but not even a sound erupts from the other side. "DID YOU BLOCK SOMETHING THERE?! GUYS, THIS ISN'T FUNNY! GUYS!?" Ugh, this is my day.

"Um, Jackie? I'm gonna change."

"Go ahead, I don't care." I slouch on the door, and slam my elbow against it. What the heck were those two thinking!?

"...I can't let you."

"I'm no pervert, and I won't say a word, Alex. So go ahead."

"Can you turn around?"

"I thought that guys like it when girls see their chest or something."

"...not me." I shrug, and close my eyes.

And then I decide to peek. My eyes disappear, as I see bandages on his overly-sized chest. A-A-A-A-Alex is a..."WHAT THE HECK?!"

"Gah! Jackie! Look away!" He karate chops the top of my head. Dang, that's some power he's got. I clutch my pained head. "Alex...you're a...girl?" My head spins, as I try to collect the words I'm going to say.

"Uh, well, now that you know, you CAN'T TELL A SOUL!" He tries to scare me, but it's too cute. Wait, no, she's too cute. "Don't worry, I won't blackmail you or anything. I promise." She makes a skeptical face, but doesn't say anything.

"By the way, you should put on more bandages. It'll make a flatter chest." She blushes, but takes my advice. Placing a white polo on her, she searches the cabinets for bandages. Eventually, she finds one, and glancing at me for barely a second, places a few more bandages on her chest. "Not a word, right?" she questions me cautiously. I nod, and she exhales dramatically.

"D*** you! THANK YOU SO MUCCCHHHH!" she whispers (Mia: Haha, I bet you thought that Alex was yelling this at the all caps), and hugs me tightly.

"Stop it with the hugging now," I say, struggling to breathe.

"You know, you're really nice Jackie-"

"Don't EVER say that. EVER." Alex stops hugging me, and blinks. "Why not?" she asks me. "Because, I hate it. Don't go acting like I'm your best friend, understand?" Man, can I act any meaner? I hate myself. She nods quietly, and stands up, 'normalizing' herself. Dang it, I keep thinking 'she'. He, he, HE. Him, himself, boy boy BOY.

We gotta leave.

xxXTFOWXxx

**Blood's POV**

"Why, isn't this nice?" I ask everyone. Few were beaming brightly, proud of their cooking. Others groan, some even bite their lip because of anxiety. Ah, how I love their interesting expressions.

"Never," Lucielle groans.

"I like it, just not really you. You're not very...trustworthy, I guess," Yoru comments, tapping her chin. "Sorry, but I don't think I'll be living here, but don't think that I'm just following orders. I can be as rebellious as I wanna."

"Yeah," Scarlett agrees. "This is seriously stupid."

"WUT," Squishy facepalms. "Seriously, next time you ask us these d*** things, I'll slit your throat, cut your insides, and feed them to the dogs. Then, I'll let them throw it up, and then your loyal people'll eat em and die!" Onix starts crying again, while Julie glares at the threatening woman. She's somewhat feisty. Interesting~

"Don't treat my boss that way!" Elliot grunts in defense, but I place an arm in front of him before anything dangerous happens. "Now now, that is not how you treat our fellow guests. Young lady, that is certainly blunt and rude, but my comeback is for another time. Right now, how about we enjoy our breakfast?"

"Yes, that will be wonderful," Erin agrees reluctantly, smiling modestly. She's trying to be nice, but her aura says otherwise.

Jackie and Alex come in the room, and that stimulates half of the outsiders. "Alex! Jackie!" Lucian exclaims. "Where have you been?"

"Uh, I've been in the bathroom!" Alex smiles guiltily. "See the butler outfit?" He points to his outfit. He looks so much like Alice. I turn to Kat, and then to Alex, then back again. When I compare the two, the only thing that Kat has in common with Alice is her eyes. But then again, Alex has the same cerulean color. Those eyes...am I falling for a guy? I believe I'm straight, but...wait. Alex is in his late teens. Time must be different in her world.

"What about Jackie? She went in with you. Heh, she's like a mother to him," Kat says, smiling.

"Oh? You changed with him? How bold of you young lady," I croon. A vein pops out of her forehead, as she clenches her fists. "What did you just say? Do I even_ look _like that kind of person!?" She seems like she desires to tear me to pieces. How adorable.

"Oi! Sheesh, let's eat now! I can only wait for so long!" Squishy yells, breaking up the intensity. "No, I said that _everybody _must cook for us."

"Are you sure? I'm not that good," Alex says, scratching his head.

"He is certain, because I remember his words from his cocky mouth," Albert announces. "It'll be unfair, but if someone's desperate to eat, I'm not in their way." He raises his hands up, and backs away.

Everyone starts to talk and some bicker, and then I hear someone certain mutter.

**Elliot's POV**

"Wait, where are those two scums?" I mutter. Silently, I left the room, searching for those bratty slackers. If they're out, they better be doing their job! Or else, I'll-

"Ano, Elliot-sama?" A tiny hand taps my waist, as I whip around.

"Onix? What're doing here?" I ask. "Uh, well, I heard you, and so did your boss. Juliet'll probably look for me by now, but I'm wondering who you were talking about. You're looking for two more people?"

I nod, and let her tag along. "Yeah, these two scums named Dee and Dum. They're the Bloody Twins, and slacking Role Holders. Kids with a short span of attention, except for weaponry and money."

"Can you tell me what they look like?"

"They're usually with each other, one wears blue, and the other red. You'll see them."

"You mean like those two?" We both stop on our tracks, staring at the two boys with lollipops in hand. "Are you two Dee and Dum?"

Dum drops his lollipop. "Are you psychic?"

"No, but where did you get that lollipop?!" she exclaims, practically drooling for one. "Never mind, I'll ask Kat for one."

"We got this from Kat! You know her?" Dee asks. She nods her head, smiling.

"Yes! She's very nice and has tons of candy in her back pocket! She's in the kitchen!"

"Which kitchen?"

"Uh-"

"The one at the end of the hallway. Come on, brats." I pull onto their ears, dragging them across the floor. "Hey stupid hare! Stop it! Nee-san! HELP US!" the twins cry out. I groan, and because of little Onix, I eventually let them go. "Thank you!"

We enter the kitchen, and then the dining table, then my eyes widen in shock. Some foods were amazing and smell wonderful, but others I wanna throw up just looking at them. One of them had moving black...eggs? Another had a whole rotisserie chicken with lettuce and tomatoes around it, another had nicely cooked bacon. And then I see carrot cake.

**Onix's POV**

This is really funny. Blood-sama's probably regretting commanding _everyone _to cook for him. Eating each and every one gives him a different look, which I wanted. Hehe, since when did I become a sadist?

And then he eats Alex's food. He passes out, which of course gets Elliot moving. Wait, why 'of course'? I've barely met them, but...why? Naze ka? Doshete?

"Hey, Onix! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Julie-san exclaims, and hugs me, which earns her some stares. "Whoa, Julie, since when were you like that?" Scarlett asks.

"Um..." She didn't say another word, and just ate her cooking.

Well, this is us. Most of us left, Albert, Jackie, and Alex stay. I leave to the Clover Tower, because that's the first place I went to, besides the dump. Juliet comes along with me. "You know, I should be leading the way."

"Just because you're older, doesn't mean you get to do that."

"Yes it does."

"Okay." I really didn't care anyway. But for some odd reason, I felt like going back to the Mansion. The twins were fun to be with. But...do I seriously like them? Am I like a magnet? Wha-

"Kyaa!" I trip on a small pebble, and Julie-san catches me. "Careful, Onix!"

Well, I feel cared about. But for some reason, I feel like all of the other foreigners feel the same way as I do. Like we're all pulled to each other. We all care about each other.

I NEVER THOUGHT THIS WAY. I was always so immature. But now, I feel like I'm not anymore.

Sheesh, what the heck's wrong with me?!

* * *

**Mia: Yeah, what's wrong with you Onix?!**

**Onix: What!? You wrote the story! I'm just in it! YOU ARE SO MEAN!**

**Mia: You don't wanna be mature? Well then, okay. You'll be immature in NO TIME! Well, _review please _my lovelies~**

**Scarlett: There's the Mia I know. :-)**

**Mia: Oh, and I'm sorry if you felt like this was draggy because it took the whole chapter just for breakfast. I like breakfast, and I'm hungry, so don't blame me! *eats bacon***

**Scarlett: It's 12 noon here. You should eat more properly. (-_- ")**


	7. Heart This, Heart That

**Mia: Huah, I feel good! Like a goody two shoes! Not really, but ENJOY~**

**Boris: Heh, I can go in these things too!? Dang it, someone should've told me sooner!**

**Mia: Oh, hi Boris! Ready to meet the foreigners?**

**Boris: Foreigners? Oh, okay!**

**Mia: This chapter's about Dia and Lucian. I find them so cute! :-3 Oh, and slightly Kat, because she's going to live there too. Squishy, Yoru, Scarlett, and Lucielle are going to be next! Just wait when you see Gowland and Boris! Maybe even Pierce if I want some Cat chase Mouse action!**

**OH, AND ALSO I'M GOING TO DO SOME SPIN OFFS! THEY'RE AT A SEPERATE FANFIC CALLED "THE FOREIGNERS OF WONDERLAND IF", Kind of like "Dangan Ronpa IF" (I am soooo obsessed with it!). So if you liked another role holder to pair for your OC, I'll gladly take it! I've been hearing cries for Joker before, and I kind of feel bad, sooooo...yeah, here's chapter 6!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Heart This, Heart That

**Dia's POV**

"W-What if the Queen's really rude?"

"Queens aren't rude. They're just mean."

"T-That doesn't make me feel better!"

"Oh, well then, queens are sometimes mean. Some are nice. Sometimes."

Kat, Lucian and I are apparently on our way to the Heart Castle. Since I got the map, I got to keep it. W-Well, Lucian's using it, so Kat and I are just tagging along, really. My head hurts from all of the unrealistic confusion, but someday, when I'm in my thirties, I'll finally understand this place. "He-hey Lucian?"

"Hm? Oh Dia, what is it?"

"Oh, I'm just wondering...oh-oh my! Look out!" Before she could utter a 'What?', she bumps into a tall man. Judging from his red eyes, he's a Role Holder. His hair is short, brown, and choppy, with a careless smirk planted on his face, and a red heart outfit. A sword is resting on his side inside a scabbard. If I didn't know any better, that man works for the Queen of Hearts.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

"Are you foreigners? Have we met before?" he says, more to himself than to us. He leans forward to Lucian's face, almost touching her nose. She blushes, and before she could smack the straightforward guy, his head jerks back with a bright face. "Oh yeah! When you were in the dump! Ahaha!" He chuckles for a long while before regaining his composure.

"Oh, yeah, you were the one who said something about the dudes and chicks?" Kat asks. He nods idiotically, and then holds Lucian's hand. "Milady, may I ask for your name?" He kisses her knuckles, which makes her freeze.

"Lucian," she seethes, grinding her teeth. She obviously wants to smack him.

"I'm Kat!" Kat exclaims, stepping in front of Lucian protectively. "Is that sword real?"

"Wanna see?" the man asks.

"W-Wait? What about your name?" I ask. I don't want to see. I really don't.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! I'm Ace, Knight of Hearts!" he claims. "By hearts, do you mean the Heart Castle?" Kat questions.

"Yup! Why? You wanna go there?" Ace asks. Lucian nods, and Kat does too. "I can show you the way!"

I step forward. "Um, that's re-really nice of you, but we have a map. This'll take us to where we're going."

Lucian blinks, and reminds me, "Dia, this so-called Ace is a knight of the place we want to stay at! Let's give him a chance. This could get us to know him, and get it over with."

"Yeah Dia," Kat adds. "C'mon!"

The knight just stands there, waiting for our approval. Finally, I sigh, and accept. "Hooray! An adventure~"

I didn't realize what he meant by that, but let's just say that I should've realized this sooner.

xxXTFOWXxx

**Lucian's POV**

We've been traveling in circles now...yet a castle could not be seen. "Hey, I don't think we'd find a castle in the middle of a forest."

"We wouldn't? But I remember that this is a shortcut!" Ace acclaims. "Come on! This way ladies." He leads us through trees and such, and then we end up at some sort of...never-ending forest.

"This isn't a castle..." Kat deadpans. "You're directionally challenged, aren't you?"

"What? I am?" Ace points to his face in confusion. "Huh, I thought that I just love adventures~!"

I facepalm. "Are you an idiot or something?" Ace turns to me. "Aw, Lucian, that's not very nice."

"Just speaking the truth."

"Well, the truth hurts." Ace pouts, and I glare like a wild animal, I suppose. Wait, where did that even come from?

"Well, suck it up!" I raise my voice now, my temper unsteady.

"Ahaha! You're really cute when you're mad!"

"!" That's it! I've had enough-

"H-Hey guys, it's fine," Dia pipes up, standing in between us. "But I admit that we're lost. Wh-What should we do?"

Kat seems to be in her own world, conjuring up random thoughts, while I stand there, tapping my chin. "Hmm...if this continues, we need camp of course-"

"Got that covered!" Ace exclaims like a cocky dunce. I roll my eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course! If you want, we could go camping right now~"

"Why? It's the middle of the day! Do that later!" I stomp away from the man, and sigh heavily. This idiot! I can't stand him! But, I must admit, I let my temper get the best of me. I should just calm down. I inhale and exhale like some yoga person.

And then the stupid time changes randomly turn into late afternoon. Gosh, it was just freaking morning a second ago! "That's it, we're leaving," I announce to the girls.

Kat must've snapped out of her thoughts, but she then whips her head towards me. "Sounds like a plan. We're using the map, aren't we?"

"Yeah, not this sign of stupidity," I answer.

Ace pouts. "You're very mean, Lucian!" Not stupid. Infant stupid. And I honestly don't care anymore!

"Lucian, you are not being very fair to him," Dia squeaks. "Co-Could you give him a chance and let him come along? You've said that to me in the beginning, and now I'm retur-returning the words back."

I turn to her, and stare for so long, who knows if it could've been hours. "Alright," I sigh. "Come on, and don't lead us."

"But a knight's job-"

"DON'T CARE!"

xxXTFOWXxx

**Dia's POV**

We finally arrive. I smile at the castle. It seems welcoming enough to live in. It'll feel just like home. Home...

...No matter how much I'll try, it'll never be close to home. "Hey," Kat says, "Are you okay? You seemed excited at first, but now you seem sad."

Did I?! I blush. Am I that easy to read? "Uh, no no! It's just that...this place...even though it looks majestic and welcoming, it'll never compare to my home. It's fine the way it is, I guess."

"You feel that way?" Kat asks. I nod. "Huh...home seems so far away right now. I drank the vial last."

This time, even Lucian and Ace stopped walking. In unison, we all exclaimed, "YOU DID!?"

"Se-Seriously? The very last?" I cry.

"Are you sure?" Lucian asks. Hesitantly, the blonde nods.

"Yeah."

I hold my hands onto hers. "I feel so bad for you. I'm sorry." I let go, and she smiles.

"No need! It's just when any of you leave. Sure we aren't close friends, but I can sense that as time goes by, we will get to know each other and become best friends, you know? So don't be sad for me Dia. And soon before you know it, you're back home." I smile. Kat's so overwhelmingly nice!

Suddenly, he gasps. "Darn! Did I just show myself?" I giggle softly.

"Really, a kind-hearted optimistic girl is who you really are through that supposed-to-be innocent shell? I don't see how that's bad," Lucian says, laughing. Ace just stands there, staring at the three of us. Especially Lucian...probably perverted thoughts. He seems that way to me, after all.

Before we could enter, guards stand at the entrance. "Halt! Who goes there?" one of them demands. My lips slightly quiver uneasily, and I sulk. But, their faces...oh! Nightmare told me about this. Er, us.

"Wow, they do look like slender men! In uniforms!" Kat exclaims. Lucian makes a weird face, and Ace laughs.

"What's a slender man? Somebody thin?"

"Of course...NOT! It's a faceless!"

"They aren't slender men...they aren't even faceless...am I imagining eyes, or something?..." Lucian kept muttering words to herself, but the thing that I don't understand is the part with the fact that they aren't faceless. They are faceless. I shrug it off.

"Shut up guys! And this is ACE, a ROLEHOLDER. We are FOREIGNERS, otherwise guests," Lucian says. I stifle a laugh. She kept pushing what she thought of as 'key words' to get us in. How clever.

They both sweat slightly, and immediately allow us in. "Th-Thank you," I thank. They smile, but stop when Ace passes by. A rivalry, perhaps? I don't know. Well, the four of us enter the towering castle. It is covered in pink and red all over the walls, the floor of pure white marble, the chandeliers sparkling and shiny. There are some mirrors aligning the walls, displaying our reflection. And when I look in one, I notice how messy I look, and try to fix my hair at the least.

"This is...BEAUTIFUL!" Kat exclaims. Ace offers to show more rooms, but Lucian bluntly refuses. And then, there's this enormous door in front of us. _This is obviously the throne room. If I'm wrong, what can I say?_

Ace eagerly pushes the door, along with us. "Eep!" I squeak.

"OFF WITH YOUR HE-Wha-?" A queen sits on a chair, her attention on us now. "Knave, explain this interruption!"

"Foreigners, queenie~!"

"...Foreigners?" She tests the word on her tongue, and then I try and study her. Her silky violet hair is in unnatural ringlets, her skin looks pale and smooth, her shimmering violet eyes sparkle in interest. I don't even know if this is possible for my eyes could see this far, but a beauty mark is on her chin, below her lip. She honestly appears as a beautiful and gorgeous queen. I never thought that I would think of the word 'gorgeous'.

"Yes, Your Highness," Lucian says, as she bows respectfully. "Nightmare had told us about the territories, and...well...he said that the Role Holders would allow us to stay-"

"Say no more!" the queen bellows. "We are Vivaldi, queen of hearts. Yours?"

"Lucian Caelum."

"Kat Battistelli."

"Dia Peridot."

"Ace!" We turn to the stupid knave. "I thought that we were introducing each other!"

"Idiot," Lucian muttered darkly.

**Lucian's POV**

"Excellent names. Knave, you are dismissed. Leave before your head rolls," queen Vivaldi demands. She's a murderous queen. My eye twitches. Oh God, that's a sign of insanity. Have I gone insane? Please, no...

"Hello? Lucian?" Kat waves a hand across my dazed face, and I snap back into reality. However real this is. "You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Kat makes a doubtful face, but drops the subject.

"We should not just stand here. Let us have a tea party," the majestic queen announces."

And then, a man in bunny ears we haven't noticed before speaks up. "Your Majesty, what about the other trials?"

"All shall be executed of course! Have you learned nothing from the previous trials?" Vivaldi inquires. He sighs heavily, and Vivaldi sits up and walks out, motioning us to follow.

However, Kat doesn't.

**Kat's POV**

That bunny man! I've seen him before! He's the one who freaking got me here!

I show no emotion, as the trio left the room. When I was sure that they were gone, I yell, "Hey you!"

The role holder jumps. "Huh? You?"

"Yeah, remember me?"

"Yes, indeed I do. I indeed remember you."

"What? Rhyming? Ugh, anyway, you were the one who pushed me into this country of Clover or whatever! Why would you do such an insane thing?" I stomp my foot, and cross my arms. The bunny man blinks, and then walks toward me.

"Did you drink a vial?" he asks me. I nod. "That explains it. Who drank it first?"

"Well, a girl named Squishy did-"

"Oh, the perverted girl. Yes, she was the one who told me why that was her nickname. Also, she jumped in willingly." He deadpans, and stares at me. "You look similar to Alice."

"Yeah, I know. Just kidding, I don't." I really want to know what she looks like, though! Seriously! Not so serious.

"Your hair is shorter though, and it's blonde." He scowls, though I don't know why. What's wrong with me being blonde!?

"What about you? You're a bunny-eared albino," I retort.

"Anything could happen in Wonderland, my dear, and may I ask a question while you're here?" Rhyming? Is this some sort of wordplay? I nod, though hesitant.

"Sure."

"Why didn't you go with Vivaldi?" Wait, why didn't I? I guess I felt driven here...what am I implying now?

"Uh, I didn't like Vivaldi's vibe?" Gosh, now I'm a hippie.

"That wasn't a straight answer."

"I was curious about you, alright? Darn, I don't even know your name! Not that it matters anyway. I'm leaving to the tea party."

Right when I walk away, he stops me. "You don't know the way. I will show you, is that okay? And is that really curiosity? Still not a straight answer, what a pity. Oh, and wait while I announce all to be executed."

"Executed? Wait, you mean death punishment?!"

"Exactly."

"Y-You can't do that! Let me do it!" I snatch his scroll, and read the cases. "Maid number 207 is accused of placing three lumps of sugar in Vivaldi's tea than two? This is so ridiculous! This isn't even a crime!" My eyes scroll down to the others. "Cut nine roses than ten? Ate a cookie without the queen's permission! This is outrageous! None of these are punishable!"

"You are not the queen, so I suggest you-"

I snap my fingers, interrupting his sentence. "Got it! Here's your punishment! All of you MUST obey her orders! Maid 207, you are forced to do only two lumps instead of three! Feel the torture?" I wink at her, which makes her laugh and smile.

"Thank you very much!" she exclaims in gratitude.

"And butler 137, you must cut ten roses! Don't be lazy and only do nine! Feel the burn?!" I smile at the butler, who returned the gesture. "Servant 67! No more cookies for you, sorry bud! And for you servant 82, don't ever enter Vivaldi's bathroom unless she says to clean it!"

"As for YOU, what is your name? Or it is off with your head!" I laugh softly, as the albino's eyes widen at how I took care of the trials.

"My dear, you shouldn't have done this!"

"NAME!"

"Y-You're mad..."

"Of course I am! Now, you're name, or your HEAD!"

"Peter White." I stop the queen acting, and stare at him in perplexity.

"...Peter?"

**Vivaldi's POV**

1 Foreigner. 2 Foreigners~

Where is the third one?

"Foreigners, where is the one you call Kat?"

"...KAT!"

(Mia: LOLOLOLOLOL, so short!)

**Kat's POV**

No...it can't be...

"Peter White. Peter White. Peter...White..." My head spins. Why am I repeating his name? And why is my head spinning?! I don't understand!

"My dear? Are you all right?!"

"Whoa..."

Suddenly, the doors leading outside slam open. "Kat!"

"What is going on here!? We demand an explanation!"

"This foreigner has done your trials, Your Majesty..."

"She did WHAT?!"

Everything...it's fading away...gosh, get a grip, Kat!

"Let me see the results...no executions!?"

"She is a foreigner, Your Majesty."

No, it's blacking out!

"Kat! Are you alright!?"

"Kat, hang in there! What happened?!"

No, it's all gone. Gone. Gone.

xxXTFOWXxx

**Nightmare's POV**

"Ah, I see that Kat has been mostly affected..."

"What do you mean, Lord Nightmare?"

"I felt it...when she wakes up, she'll know everything."

"What is 'everything'?"

"How to respond to the others, foreigners, role holders, and faceless alike."

"Like Alice?" We both sulk for a second before regaining our composure.

"Not exactly. Kat isn't a foreigner, you see. She's something else. Only an incubus could know. Also, Juliet, Onix, Alex, and Lucian are suspicious, but I could only go so far. We shall see in due time." I chuckle.

"Well, while you're at it, I cooked something for you."

"Never will I eat that rat poison you call food."

* * *

**Mia: It's out of place, I know. I was just rushing, I guess. I have work to do too! Science test TOMORROW! I didn't study! :-P Wish me lucky luck!**

**Kat: What was the passing out thing all about?**

**Mia: Peter White.**

**Kat: I don't feel so well...just kidding.**

**Mia: I know. But when you wake up, you'll know the true nature of the foreigners, and how to react to them and such. So hard to explain! Stop torturing me!**

**Kat: ...alright. Review?**


	8. Boris' Lovely Adventure

**Mia: YO! How yall doin? Alrighty, chapter 7 is up and running! Also, who likes friendships? And fights? And amusement? We all have our own definition of all of those words, so let's see if you're amused. And I stopped the POV stuff, because it's getting annoying. This is in no one's POV, so enjoy~!**

**P.S. I'll update on Mondays. So far, it's every two weeks. I might shrink it to one. Maybe.**

**P.P.S. Nothing really happens, just a running competition, and Boris' pitiful adventure. The second one's enjoyable to read.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Boris' Lovely Adventure

Somewhere in Wonderland~

"I'm so hot...I need a bath. A nice, long, _cold _bath."

"Ya think just you needs it?!"

"What the f*** man, you're so selfish!"

"..."

The four girl group walks to the amusement park, arguing about little things the whole way. Squishy mutters the starting argument, Scarlett catches on, Lucielle just plain cusses and complains, and Yoru makes a scowl, but says nothing. "Are you reading this map right? Goodness, we're getting nowhere."

"You continue to say before you see." Scarlett smirks, and points to a ferris wheel, just a few minutes away. "C'mon, let's go already!" She sprints for a headstart, but hey! She's not that fast.

Yoru passes her smoothly, smiling mockingly at her. Squishy then passes Yoru, and her priceless shocked face makes Lucielle laugh, who passes all of the girls. "S***** bratheads! Come and get me!" For a moment, they could admit that they were actually having fun. A second later, it transforms into competition.

"Oh, you're gonna get it alright," Squishy mutters darkly, and darts towards the brunette, who just clicks her tongue in annoyance.

"Let's see about that!" Yoru yells, and runs faster. Scarlett laughs heartily, and then stops running. She realizes that they were acting like great friends. How odd, eh? "Hey Scarlett! I can barely see you, run faster!"

She shakes her head, and sprints. Her breath deepens, while the other girls had quick short breaths. "D*****!" She runs faster, and manages to get past all of them. Don't ask why, Wonderland's Wonderland.

"How the f***-"

"Woo Hoo!" Lucielle made the most priceless face ever, and Yoru couldn't help it. She rolls on the floor, laughing her head off. Squishy did the same, and Scarlett didn't even dare turn to look. She knows that it would be too hilarious to even take a peek at.

And then, eventually, they all end up in the Amusement Park. Little did they know that they were in for a surprise. Not really...

xxXTFOWXxx

"Do you have a ticket, miss?" a faceless worker asks.

"What the hell?! Freaking slender men!? It isn't even HALLOWEEN yet!" Lucielle screams.

"Actually...never mind." Scarlett deadpans.

"Yeah, and they can't help being faceless," Yoru adds. "Don't make them feel bad for being born that way."

The faceless stares at them, and cocks his head. "Ticket?"

Squishy's eyebrows shoot up. "Ticket? What do ya mean ticket?"

"I mean a ticket to get in here. So, do you have one or not?"

Oh, poor outsiders. They should've known that roaming around a territory comes with a price. Literally. "Do we have to pay? But Nightmare told us that we could live anywhere! So we liked it here!"

The faceless blinks, and sighs. "I'll talk to the owner." He shivers for a split second, and leaves.

"Quick, get in before any workers notice," Lucielle mutters.

Yoru and Scarlett bluntly object, but Squishy didn't mind, and did it without saying anything. "Wha-Squishy!"

"Yeah, go woman! GO!" Lucielle runs through the entrance, and they devilishly smirk at the other two.

"Idiots."

"What were they thinking?"

The two facepalm, and shrug. They walk in. And then the faceless comes back. "Miss, here's the owner-where did they go?"

The owner frowns. "I should punish you for lying to me."

"Wha-I'm not, I promise! They must've snuck in!" THe faceless bites his lip, and raises his arms. The owner sighs, and mutters something deadly and looks about.

"You better be right!"

xxXTFOWXxx

"I feel horrible...what if we get caught?!" Yoru yells angrily.

"Yo, stop being a goody two shoes," Squishy whistles, "and start loosening up. Your strings are too tight. Besides, if we die, it'll be a slow, painful death, right?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"Nothing, really~!" Yoru sighs. Scarlett just smiles slightly, and Lucielle stares at them. Are they truly acting like friends? But...Lucy never had any friends. She just had drunk bar people. And she ain't even eighteen yet. Her eyes narrow, and she walks away.

Scarlett was the first to notice. "Hey Lucielle, where are you going?" She freezes, and whirls around.

"Sneaking away from you b******," she responds, and continues walking.

"Hey Lucy! Don't leave, I'll get bored!" Squishy exclaims. Lucielle comes to a complete stop, and stares at a boy. She shouldn't be so terrified, since that boy wasn't the only one with weird ears. But...she has a fear. Of cats.

Yep, you guessed it! It's BORIS AIRAY!

Her eyes widen, and she sprints to the exit, and bumps into a man with reddish long hair tied into a braid. "You have eyes."

"What the f***?!"

Like a movie coming to life, the other three outsiders just sit on a bench, and eat popcorn. "This is awesome," Squishy utters.

"Even I have gotta admit, this is pretty cool," Scarlett adds. Yoru just keeps munching on popcorn.

Boris ran a hand through his hair. "Is there something on my face?" he mumbles, and spots the girls. Two brunettes, one with blue eyes, the other with green eyes, and a purplette with dark eyes. He walks toward them. "Uh, hey...are you by any chance foreigners?" he sheepishly asks. Though they could just be role holders-

"DUH!" Squishy shouts. "Now move over, we're watching an epic movie!" Boris turns around to see the commotion with a dual eyed brunette and the owner of the amusement park, Mary Gowland.

"Oh...hey!" He perks up, and sits in between them. "I'm Boris Airay! And that's the park's owner, _Mary _Gowland." He pushes the first name, and the girls chuckle. Except for Scarlett.

"Merry Go Round! Ahahahahahaha!"

"Um, that's kinda mean. We know a guy named Alex, and his name can be a girl's too," Scar says.

"Pffft! Don't sweat it girl!" Yoru shrugs off. "We could use it to blackmail the dude!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Squishy high-fives the green-eyed girl. But Scarlett raises her eyebrows in confusion.

"What just happened? For a second there, you acted like a totally different person."

Yoru turns to face Scarlett. "Did I? Yeah, I have two sides of me. The ANGEL, innocent, nice, goody two shoes. Then, I am the DEVIL, love to blackmail!" She laughs hysterically, and then watches the 'movie'.

As for Lucielle, this is what happened while _that _happened.

She bumps into Gowland, he says something with EYES, and then Lucielle just cusses in puzzlement. Now, here we go! "You're a foreigner?"

"Man, why does EVERYONE ask that?!" Lucy cries to the sky above her. "My god! Argh! YES! I AM A F****** FOREIGNER!"

"Oh, you swear sweet pea? Are foreigners like this? Because Alice wasn't..." There comes Alice. Gowland frowns at the memories coming back to him like a bullet.

"Okay, I don't know this Alice girl, but no, ALL FOREIGNERS, OR HUMANS AREN'T THE SAME. Not even twins."

"Ok then. What's your name?"

She pauses. She just met a stranger with eyes, and he's asking for her name. "Yours first."

"I asked first, sweet pea."

"STOP F****** CALLING ME THAT." Those words sent shivers down the poor man's spine.

"Well, my name's Gowland, and I'm the amusement park owner. I'm also a role holder. Do you know about that already?"

"Yep, I know it all. The name's Lucielle Rivers." You're probably like OMG when Lucy here says that, because she's not normally like this. But another side of her's a formal, businesswoman type.

"You seem nice enough. Since you're an outsider, you may have these. And there're thirteen of you, I believe, according to...never mind. I must be boring you out."

"You most certainly are."

"Here you go." He then hands her thirteen copies of a platinum card. So shiny...

"Thanks. Now, I'm going to find those other b*******."

She spots them easily, watching her while eating popcorn. But she couldn't confront them. Because of THE CAT...the darn cat. Then, she slaps herself. She tries to focus, and face her freaking sissy fear.

"S***** bratheads, let's go."

This catches the four eyeful people's attention. "Go where?"

"Have some fun." She hands them the platinum cards, with access to any ride for free, and they could be in the front line.

"HOW DID YOU GET THESE!?" the outsiders ask in unison.

"Nevermind, just f****** go! Scatter! Capishe!?" They all nod excitedly, and dart off to random sections of the enormous playground.

"Nice for someone who doesn't want company." Oh shoot, here comes Mr. Cheshire. She shivers, and walks away. But the clingy cat follows her.

"Go. Away. Before I kill you."

"That won't be easy~ I'm professional." This is ticking her off, badly. Forget her fear. Get him to LEAVE!

"GO!" Of course, he wouldn't scream in fear and cowardly run away. But then, she remembers something important Nightmare told the group. "Okay then, go before I'll NEVER talk to you again. Ever." The Cheshire cat stops, and hangs his head in defeat.

"You're so mean." He then leaves, and Lucielle was about to do a victory dance before she remembered that that would ruin her reputation as fearless and harsh.

"I need to get a real life."

xxXTFOWXxx

"So...Lucy bailed on you?"

"No. She just told me to leave, and threatened me!"

"Oh...okay then." Since Boris couldn't hang with Lucy, he decided to hang out with Squishy. But that's cool! Wait til he finds out how perverted and malicious she could be!

"Ooh! Lookie here!" She points to the most deadliest ride she had ever seen. It was called, 'The Most Deadliest Ride You Have Ever Seen.'

"Oh, that one killed so many faceless though," Boris murmurs, as he bites his lower lip.

"Are you scared, kitty cat?! Don't tell me you are!" Yep, Boris, you chose the wrong girl to hang with. But that isn't so manly to back away now, and show Wonderland that a girl is braver than you. So, he stayed. But he had never been on this ride...

...let's see how that turns out!

"CARD!" Squishy eagerly shoves the card onto the faceless' hand, and he immediately allows her in. "Yay! Now gimme that!" She snatches her precious baby back from the confused faceless worker, and the two hop onto the ride. "LET IT RIP!"

"Please God, let me live..."

xxXTFOWXxx

The ride stops. Squishy and Boris exit the ride, unharmed. "He answered my prayers...HALLELUJAH!"

"What're you blabbering about? Of course you'd live! I'm awesome like that!" Squishy exclaims triumphantly. Boris stares at her like she was an invincible robot.

"If Alice even went on that ride, could she have actually survived?" he mutters, and then the memories crash on him. He soon erases them temporarily, and leaves.

"Where are you going Boris?"

"SOMEWHERE SAFE!"

xxXTFOWXxx

"So you're gotten to know Squishy and Lucy?"

"Yes...sadly."

"Heh, I know how you feel. They're just a bunch of crazy troublemakers."

"I thought that outsiders were 'sane'."

Scarlett pats the cat boy on the shoulder. "Well, I'm going to eat something. Care to join?"

"Sure." They find a hot dog cart, and order some hot dogs. After that, they get cotton candy, lollipops, and other junk. After that, they sit on a random bench, and laugh about stuff.

Scarlett then stuffs cotton candy in her mouth. "You sure have a sweet tooth," Boris remarks.

"Not compared to Alex. He could eat all the candy in the world in under two minutes."

"You seem to talk about this Alex a lot."

"You should get to know him." They become silent for a while, and then Boris had an idea. Not a very smart idea, however.

"Hey! Wanna go on a roller coaster?" he asks the purplette.

She hesitates, thinking about her condition. "...Sure, why not?"

They find a safer ride, unlike 'The Most Deadliest Ride You Have Ever Seen', and ride on it. By 'safer', I mean looping ups and downs, and sideways, and other crazy stuff. But that's nothing compared to the other one. BUT STILL!

Anyway, the two use the card, and sit on the ride. "Start it please!" Boris yells behind his back, and the faceless pulls the switch, making the ride start.

As the vehicle lifts up, Scarlett suddenly doesn't feel so good. As it zooms down, she barfs. On Boris.

You know the end, do I have to say it?

xxXTFOWXxx

"Well don't you look sticky?" Yoru laughs at the Cheshire Cat's reddened face, as he glares at her and pouts.

"I get threatened, I almost died, and I get barfed on. I suppose it gets worse with you."

"Nah, I'm not like them," Yoru rebuffs. "I'm totally cool. Nothing's gonna happen to you if you're with me."

"Are you sure?"

"ABSOLUTELY!" Boris couldn't help but think that this was officially the end. "But first, find a bathroom and wash your face. Until then, I won't be anywhere near you."

She then walks off casually, and whistles toward the arcade. Boris hopes that she stays there until his sticky hair gets smooth again, as he walks off to the boy's bathroom. To his surprise, he finds Gowland there.

"Hey old man."

"Whoa, what happened to you?"

"Got barfed on."

"And the shivers?"

"Went on your deadly contraption you call a fun ride." Boris sighs tiredly, and turns on the faucet.

"So...who's the cutest?"

He blushes. "Wha-"

"I know that look. Who is it?"

"S-Stop it!"

"I won't stop until you tell me." Boris groans.

"They're all weird, and I haven't even met all thirteen yet. Don't expect me to fall in love again, after I loved Alice." The room broke into silence. No one was in there but the two men, after all. He turns off the faucet, and whips his hair.

"Don't remind me of Alice, please."

"Sorry old man. I really am." With that, they both left, both the subject and the bathroom.

xxXTFOWXxx

"What took you so long!? I've been waiting to play this! These faceless are so bad at this game!" Yoru yells. Boris blinks, and looks at the game she has been playing. His cheshire cat grin creeps onto his face. His favorite one of all time. 'Death Shooters.'

"Heh, get ready to lose." He showed her the high scores list, only to widen his eyes at the name above his.

"About that, I beat your high score." She smirks arrogantly, and then, it was officially on. They pick up the guns, and started shooting. The game got so intense, as they shot more and more faceless in the virtual game. The tension built up so much, the faceless around them were terrified. When they were done, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"A TIE!? NO WAY!" Their mouths dropped, and they glare at each other.

"Best two out of three?!"

"YOU'RE SO ON!"

And so another round of 'Death Shooters' commences.

xxXTFOWXxx

"I can't believe you..." Huah, Boris just finally gotten beat by a girl. And that just scarred his manly pride.

Well, that's Boris' adventure for today. Gowland is still waiting for him to answer his question, and how could he answer? Well, isn't this just another 'normal' day in Wonderland, where everything's unexpected? Yet another day where the outsiders are forgetting their old world.

The four girls instantly agreed to live in the Amusement Park, and they (even Lucy) ultimately had fun. What's next?

* * *

**Mia: I have got to say...I enjoyed typing up this chapter. This was truly funny to me, and the next chapter's about Erin, Juliet, and Onix. Sorry if I was out of character. : P**

**Boris: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!**

**Mia: What? It's just a scar!**

**Boris: Have you forgotten about the barfing?! And the threat?! And they deadly ride!?**

**Mia: Nope. Just didn't want to list them all. I'm lazy that way.**

**Boris: (-_-") You're insane.**

**Mia: I find that great. Thank you. REVIEW PLEASE! AND GIVE ME IDEAS! : )**


End file.
